


Deseos de cosas imposibles

by QueenOfAshes



Series: Red Velvet [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Jean-Jacques Leroy, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Hurt/Comfort, JJbekweek, M/M, Masturbation, Otabek is 17, Otabek is a bad boy sometimes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Fantasy, Slice of Life, Student Otabek Altin, Teacher Jean-Jacques Leroy, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Jean-Jacques Leroy, el profesor de educación física de secundaria, jamás se imaginó caer por uno de sus estudiantes de esa manera. Mucho menos el más inalcanzable de todos, Otabek Altin.





	1. Acercamiento

 

 

¿Cómo es que se había metido en este problema?

 

En realidad, no era un problema, y sabe perfectamente cómo terminó así, solo que quiere negarlo. Porque él, no podía presentarse así ante sus padres. Tenía su disciplina excelente, ni que decir de sus notas, y si aparecía de esa manera seguramente le iban a suspender por muy bien que lo haya hecho ese año. Aquel mocoso le había partido la boca, y le dolía.

 

Se sostenía la mandíbula con las manos, aún sangrando de aquel golpe mientras corría por la calle, a… ¿A dónde? Ya estaba más que asumido que no podría llegar a su casa, no antes de asearse un poco y de buscar la manera de disimular los vestigios de su inusual pelea en su cara. Se detuvo para tomar aire y con eso oxigenar algo su cerebro y pensar en algún lugar. La casa de Leo de la Iglesia, su amigo más cercano, estaba lejos de la calle donde estaba. Descartado. Pensó en su otra opción, e intentó llenar su cabeza con las imágenes de sus demás compañeros de clase, pero las descartó una a una por diversas razones. Quedaba lejos, no estaba despierto a esta hora, no tendría cómo explicarle lo sucedido sin que se les diera por llamar a sus padres, simplemente no tenía confianza con ellos, etc.

 

Confianza.

 

Y entonces pensó en ese profesor que alguna vez le había dicho la frase más cliché del mundo cuando se trata de profesores. “Si alguna vez quieres hablar, estoy aquí para ti”. En el momento en que se la dijo, pensó que era mentira, naturalmente. Que lo decía sólo por cumplir con su profesión. Pero él estaba desesperado y su línea de pensamiento lo había llevado a Jean-Jacques Leroy, el profesor de Educación Física de la escuela a la que iba. Su casa estaba cerca de su locación geográfica, y sabía en dónde vivía gracias a que algunas veces habían cruzado camino en volver a casa, la suya estaba a cuatro calles, la del profesor, a sólo dos, que cruzó rápidamente volviendo a correr.

 

Una vez en su puerta, esperó con expresión cansada, las manos llenas de sangre y algo de impaciencia, o más bien desesperación. Cuando se abrió la puerta, la brillante sonrisa del profesor le saludó, aunque dos segundos después se borró por completo al notar el estado de su pupilo.

 

\- ¡Otabek Altin! - Exclamó con preocupación - ¿Qué dem...? - - se reprimió maldecir por estar al frente de un estudiante y abrió completamente la puerta - ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? Entra, ¡entra!

 

El profesor le dejó pasar y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, fue a buscar un botiquín casero, guiando al muchacho a una silla, quien no le decía aún ninguna palabra. Al regresar, trató las heridas de la boca del menor.

 

\- Esto es una herida fuerte, ¿cómo te la hiciste?

 

Altin siguió sin responder, bajando la mirada, apenado.

 

\- Bueno, está bien si no quieres hablar. Sólo quédate quieto un momento.

 

El estudiante hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el profesor aplicó un medicamento directamente sobre la parte de sus labios que estaba en carne viva, y limpió luego la parte de la nariz con un producto más amigable a sus sensaciones. El dolor seguía, pero su respiración se normalizaba poco a poco.

 

\- Bueno, ya está - le dijo el profesor - Es una suerte que no haya llegado más allá, se veía mucho peor cuando llegaste. Espero que el otro haya quedado peor - le dijo guiñándole un ojo al estudiante, quien pareció reaccionar ante su última oración con expresión de espanto, que se notaba en sus ojos.

 

\- No voy a decirle a tus padres, Altin. Relájate un poco, cálmate - Intentó Leroy otra vez. Ese chico sí que era difícil, y demasiado callado. Siempre lo había atribuido a su timidez, pero el hecho de que llegara hoy a su puerta con una herida de ese estilo le decía que quizás podría estar equivocado. - Ten, para las manos - le dijo dándole toallas húmedas para que se limpiara las manos que estaban manchadas de su sangre, la cual le había salpicado un poco el uniforme que llevaba ese día - O bueno, si gustas puedes usar el baño.

 

Altin le dedicó una mirada más relajada, podría decir que agradecida, y se levantó de su asiento, preguntando,

 

\- ¿Dónde?

 

\- Al fondo a la derecha, como todos los baños del mundo - Dio una pequeña risa al final y le señaló la puerta, viéndolo desaparecer por ella varios minutos.

 

Altin se tardó bastante más de lo que debería. Se lavó las manos y se vio al espejo para analizar la magnitud del daño y qué tanto podría ocultarlo. No, no podría ocultarlo. No ese día al menos. Aún tenía pequeños  puntos saliendo por su boca con atisbos de rojo.

 

Se quitó la chaqueta y lavó con el agua y jabón las partes que se habían salpicado. Al menos eso fue fácil. Lo difícil ahora sería volver a enfrentar al profesor, quien fue bastante amable de dejarlo pasar, y mejor aún, de no pedirle explicaciones, aunque estaba seguro de que cuando saliera le iba a hacer hablar. Y él no quería hablar.

 

Al mal tiempo, buena cara, aunque la suya no parecía buena, nunca. Se armó de valor y salió del baño para regresar religiosamente a la silla donde había estado antes.

 

\- Gracias - Le dijo al dueño de la casa -

 

\- ¿Qué puedo decir, excepto “de nada”? - el profesor hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto, quedándose callado al instante, sentándose en el sofá cerca de un televisor.

 

Luego de un rato en silencio, Altin se sintió incómodo, y antes de que pudiera detener sus palabras, ya las había lanzado al aire.

 

\- ¿No va a preguntarme qué pasó?

 

\- Ah, te lo dije antes, ¿no? No tienes que hablar si no quieres. Pero si quieres, estoy para escucharte. Ahora dime, ¿quieres hablar de lo que pasó?

 

\- No.

 

\- ¿Tus padres saben en dónde estás?

 

\- No.

 

Leroy se levantó de su asiento y fue a buscar el teléfono, ofreciéndoselo a Otabek, quien le miraba confundido.

 

\- Al menos avísales hmm no sé, que estás en la casa de un amigo.

 

 El estudiante desvió la mirada.

 

\- No quiero llegar así, no hoy.

 

\- Entonces puedes quedarte aquí, y decirles que te quedarás en casa de un amigo. Yo no voy a decirles nada, puede ser nuestro pequeño secreto. 

 

La actitud juguetona del profesor hacia él le pareció extraña pero también le dio confianza. Luego de dudar un momento, agarró el teléfono que le ofrecían y marcó a sus padres, explicándoles que llegaría tarde o al día siguiente. Era viernes, al día siguiente no había clase, así que no le alargaron mucho la conversación y lo dejaron en paz, aparte nunca les había dado razones para dudar de él. Colgó la llamada con un suspiro y regresó el teléfono a su dueño, mirándolo fijamente.

 

\- ¿Por qué me ayuda? ¿Por qué no llama a mis padres como un profesor normal haría?

 

\- Porque ayudo a quienes lo necesitan, tus padres no necesitan preocuparse de más.

 

\- Aún así es extraño. ¿De verdad puedo quedarme aquí?

 

\- Mhm - respondió sin ceremonia. Esperaremos a que tus heridas sanen un poco antes de que puedas volver a la calle, aunque ya es tarde. Además, le dijiste a tus padres que estarías en casa de un amigo. Y si tenemos un secreto, eso significa que somos amigos, ¿o no? No es como si les estuvieras mintiendo.

 

\- Amigos...Usted es el profesor. De la escuela.

 

\- Ese es sólo un título. También soy una persona, y tengo vida fuera de la escuela. Y eso significa que podemos ser amigos. No hay necesidad de ser tan informal fuera de ella. Puedes llamarme…¡King JJ!

 

\- Profesor Jean-Jacques Leroy - lo cortó al instante-  No puedo llamarlo de otra manera o sería una falta de respeto según las normas generales.

 

\- Eres imposible, Altin.

 

El puchero infantil que pudo ver en el rostro del profesor le hizo esbozar una sonrisa, que no pasó desapercibida por el susodicho.

 

\- Oh, vaya. Puedes sonreír.

 

Eso le hizo sentirse ligeramente confundido, asintiendo a su afirmación aunque halagado porque el profesor también le sonrió de vuelta.

 

Antes de poder quedar en otro incómodo silencio, Un perro salió de atrás de la casa, dirigiéndose hacia ellos, moviendo la cola, aunque en su movimiento se notaba que cojeaba bastante. Era un perro sin ninguna raza, dorado y algo peludo, se acercó a su dueño quien le acarició la cabeza con cariño, ganándose algunas lamidas en su mano de parte del can.

 

\- Calma, calma, mira, saluda, tenemos visita. Axel, él es Otabek Altin, Otabek, él es Axel.

 

El can se le acercó y él lo acarició suavizando mucho su expresión. No esperaba que su profesor tuviera un perro.

 

\- Hola - dijo el muchacho, embelesado con el perro, hasta que escuchó el sonido de un pájaro cantando - ¿Uh? - buscó con la mirada hasta que se encontró con un pajarito en el alféizar de la ventana del mayor, pero no se iba. Lo detalló mejor y notó que tenía una venda en una pata, y una de sus alas no estaba.

 

\- ¿Qué le sucedió?

 

\- Ah bueno - Fue a buscar el pájaro y lo puso en sus manos, llevándolo a Otabek para mostrárselo mejor - Éste es Lutz. Me quedé con él porque tiene un ala rota, ¿ves?

 

\- Oh, ya veo  - mencionó el menor, fascinado por los animales de su profesor y de lo cariñoso que era con ellos. En la escuela era tan arrogante que parecía no pensar más que en sí mismo, pero ya se daba cuenta de que ese no era el caso. Antes lo había ayudado a él, y no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que sus mascotas tenían algún tipo de discapacidad.

 

\- ¿Cómo puede diferenciar si es hembra o no?

 

\- Eso es fácil, el más bonito siempre es el macho. Para atraer a las hembras, obviamente.

 

\- ¿Como usted? - preguntó Altin, algo sorprendido de su propia osadía. Tal vez el golpe le había dejado la cabeza vuelta una esponja, o quizás era que el profesor no le hablaba como a un niño pequeño que le daban ganas de continuar la conversación.

 

\- ¿Disculpa? - el mayor parpadeó sin entender.

 

\- Estoy haciendo la analogía con los humanos - continuó sin dejar de lado su usual tono serio - El hombre es quien atrae a la mujer, socialmente hablando, ¿no es así? Entonces, en ese caso, usted es quien se pone más, digamos, “bonito” para atraer mujeres, aunque creo que ese no es el término correcto para referirse a un hombre.

 

\- Jajaja, no, claro que no. El término es “guapo”, “bueno”, “rico” - respondió el profesor, volviendo a reír por el hilo de pensamientos de aquel muchacho, que cada vez le parecía más interesante.

 

\- ¿Rico? - el menor enarcó una ceja tratando de no malpensar las cosas ante la pícara y sospechosa sonrisa de su maestro - ¿Sabe qué?, no me responda. Pero entiende lo que quiero decir.

 

\- Si, si, lo entiendo, bastante bien Altin, ¡Axel! ¡Deja eso! -

 

Leroy le llamó la atención a su mascota que empezó a ir de un lado a otro de la sala, subiéndose a uno de los otros muebles y trayendo a sus pies un peluche en cada trayecto. Un león, un tigre, un elefante, un dragón, una especie de reptil azul con escamas, ¡ah! Ese lo conocía, un osito Teddy. Él sólo seguía la línea del can con los ojos y cuando el mueble se quedó sin peluches y Axel los había traído todos a sus pies, se sentó y se quedó mirándolo con expresión ¿feliz? Si se podía decir que podría diferenciar las emociones de un canino. Frente a él y jadeando, el dueño lo acarició en el cuello, y Altin pudo notar el sonrojo en el rostro de su profesor.

 

\- ¿Por qué tantos peluches? ¿Tiene niños, Profesor?

 

\- Ah, no, no. Ellos son como mis niños. S-son para ellos - le dijo señalando el perro y el ave - Tengo más, pero no están aquí ahora mismo.

 

\- ¿Entonces son juguetes para ellos?

 

\- S-sí, ¡claro que lo son!

 

\- ¿Está nervioso, profesor? ¿Por qué?

 

\- No es nada, sólo hace un poco de frío.

 

\- Hace bastante calor allá afuera. Usted es algo raro.

 

\- ¿Y me lo dices a mí?

 

Era su turno de decir,

 

\- ¿Disculpe?

 

\- No, no quería decir eso, lo que quería decir es que eres muy callado en clase. Pero al hablar contigo, eres una persona muy interesante.

 

\- ¿En serio cree eso?

 

\- Sí.

 

Ambos se quedaron callados luego de eso, solamente mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que Axel se metió entre ellos y la montaña de peluches, buscando cariño, y ambos se inclinaron a acariciarlo a la vez. Se sonrieron y jugaron con el perro. Cuando el reloj dio las once de la noche, miró a Altin.

 

\- Bueno ya es bastante tarde. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

 

\- ¿Podría quedarme? - respondió automáticamente desviando la mirada, en donde se podía ver su miedo. Aún no quería enfrentar a sus padres, con todo lo bien que la estaba pasando se le había olvidado el motivo por el que había llegado allí en primer lugar - Digo, si no es demasiada molestia. Puedo dormir en el sofá...Por favor -

 

\- Oh claro que no - le dijo el profesor, y el menor pareció entristecerse, a lo que él se apresuró a aclarar - No vas a usar el sofá. Dormirás en mi cama, y yo tomaré el sofá, en eso no voy a discutir.

 

\- Pero es su casa

 

\- Altin, podría llamar a tus padres en este momento.

 

\- ¡No!

 

\- Es broma, es broma - dijo con las manos en alto - Está fuera de discusión. Ya no te molesta, digo, ¿quedarte conmigo?

 

\- No me molesta quedarme en la casa de un amigo -

 

Eso hizo que el rostro del mayor se iluminara y asintió con una gran sonrisa.

 

\- Entonces, ¿somos amigos ahora, Altin?

 

\- Puede llamarme Otabek...Fuera de la escuela -

 

\- ¡Y tú puedes llamarme King JJ!

 

El menor esbozó una sonrisa muy suave

 

\- Ese no es un título que posea, profesor Leroy.

 

\- No, pero puedo soñar.

 

\- ¿Sueña con ser rey?

 

\- Ya soy uno. Pero eso no es importante. ¿Cómo te gustaría llamarme entonces? - preguntó con más emoción de la que debería -

 

\- Uhm. Yo le di derecho para llamarme por mi primer nombre, así que esperaría poder hacer lo mismo.

 

\- Entonces, puedes llamarme Jean-Jacques. Y deja de tratarme de usted.

 

\- Lo haré. Fuera de la escuela, Jean-Jacques. - añadió y se intercambiaron sonrisas antes de irse a dormir -

 

Ambos fueron a dormir como lo habían acordado y al día siguiente el profesor acompañó a su estudiante hasta a una calle de la casa, no quería que sus padres supieran que había pasado la noche en el apartamento del profesor, así que guardó el secreto tal como lo había prometido. Altin abrió la puerta de su casa y entonces sí pudo hablar de lo sucedido, porque aunque los cuidados de su profesor habían sido acertados, aún no pudo ocultar la herida de su boca, y tuvo que explicarles a sus padres lo que había pasado. Ya en su habitación, meditó sobre lo ocurrido y no podía negar que la imagen que tenía de su profesor era errada. Tal vez le permitiría entrar un poco más en su vida ahora que sabía lo agradable que era. Vivían cerca, quizás podría visitarlo uno de estos días. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Pasó el fin de semana y el lunes otra vez se arregló para ir a trabajar. Como su clase no era en un aula, no tenía como tal un escritorio, a menos de que fuera el que estaba disponible para él en la sala de profesores, en donde se encontraba ahora mismo. Se disponía a recoger sus cosas e irse a dar su primera clase del día cuando encontró algo inusual sobre su escritorio.

 

Era un peluche de un perro del tamaño de su mano, y debajo de él había una nota.

 

“Para sus hijos”

 

Y dándole vuelta a la pequeña hoja de papel de cuaderno cuadriculado, había algo más, escrito en una letra que no podía confundir, lo que le llenó de una inmensa felicidad.

 

“Gracias, Jean-Jacques”.

 

El profesor sonrió. Hoy iba a ser un buen día.

 


	2. Jardinero

  


— "Para olvidarme de ti, voy a cultivar la tierra..."

 

El profesor cantaba despreocupado mientras arrancaba malezas de su jardín frontal, había mucha de ella creciendo de forma exponencial los últimos días, lo atribuía a la lluvia aunque hubiera caído poca últimamente. Tenía varios tipos de flores organizadas dentro de un gran rectángulo sostenido con cuerdas y estacas de madera para cuidar el curso de su crecimiento. Primero se ocupaba de las violetas azules, luego de la clavelina roja, de las cuales tenía unas cuantas, sin embargo sobresalían en contraste junto a las rosas blancas, y finalmente, las rosas rojas. Pronto añadiría más colores a su jardín.

 

Fuera del rectángulo tenía un espacio de unos dos metros cuadrados con sólo pasto donde a veces jugaba con Axel y todo estaba rodeado de verdes arbustos frondosos a los que mantenía con forma cuidadosamente redondeada, que ahora mismo podaba con sus tijeras de jardinería para mantenerlos. Algún día sería capaz de hacerles formas más bonitas que no fueran cuadrados, círculos, triángulos o formas geométricas, eran las únicas que sabía hacer por el momento. Quería aprender más de topiaria con el único fin de embellecer más el frente de su casa, sólo porque le gustaba ser recibido por sus plantas al llegar de un largo día de trabajo. A cada una le tenía cariño y creía firmemente que ellas tenían un alma y que crecían más rápido si se los demostraba, con sus cuidados y con sus palabras. Les daba los buenos días al salir a trabajar y las saludaba cuando llegaba, a veces las acariciaba y les hablaba con ternura en voz baja diciéndole lo hermosas que eran, como por ejemplo ahora.

 

— Hola hermosa, hoy te ves — El profesor cortó la última rama para terminar la forma — ¡Radiante!  

 

Le dijo dejando la tijera a un lado y acariciando suavemente las hojas de su arbusto, volviendo a las flores para guiñar un ojo y tirarles un beso con la boca desde su lugar.

 

— También ustedes, señoritas, todas se ven hermosas —

 

El profesor reanudó el canto del resto de la canción sin notar que lo observaban desde la calle, específicamente uno de sus estudiantes, y específicamente, ese que semanas antes había llegado a su puerta pidiendo asilo temporal.

 

— No sabía que cantaba, profesor.

 

Una voz conocida le sobresaltó, pero reprimió el impulso de mostrarse demasiado emocionado.  

  


Se volvió para saludarle con una sonrisa y agitando la mano, la emoción de sus ojos imposible de ocultar a pesar de la firme postura de su cuerpo.

 

— ¡Otabek! Hola, ¿cómo estás?  

 

— Bien. ¿Y usted?

 

— Otabek, ya habíamos hablado de que podías hablarme de tú fuera de la escuela.

 

— Eso es bastante difícil, suena irrespetuoso para mí, profesor

 

— No para mí, además la mayoría de tus compañeros me llaman por mis iniciales, no hay problema con que tú me llames así también.

 

— Incluso peor, Jean.

 

El profesor dejó salir una risita.

 

— Eso está mejor — Bajó su tijera al notar la mirada ligeramente asombrada de Altin, que siguió el movimiento de su mano cuidadosamente, y luego de secarse el sudor de la frente con un movimiento de su brazo le preguntó en el mismo tono alegre —  ¿Cómo te fue con tus padres aquella vez? Nunca te pregunté, aunque ha pasado tiempo.

 

— No fue mucho la verdad. Sólo me dijeron que no lo hiciera otra vez.

 

— Mhm sería también mi respuesta si fuera tu padre. Aunque tal vez yo añadiría que aprendieras un poco a esquivar para no quedar tan mal la próxima vez, pero si te metes en una pelea ya debes saber que saldrás golpeado, seas el ganador o no.

 

— Supongo.

 

Altin no quitaba la mirada de los brazos descubiertos y bien trabajados del profesor. Estaban a la vista gracias al esqueleto blanco que tenía puesto donde se le marcaban todos los músculos.

 

— Otabek, ¿Estás bien?

 

— Sí, sí.

 

— ¿Pasa algo conmigo? — Preguntó mirándose a sí mismo buscando alguna anomalía o si despedía un olor desagradable. No encontró nada.

 

— No — Respondió el kazajo sin explicación.

 

— ¿Entonces? — el profesor parpadeó, confuso.

 

— No sabía que tenía tatuajes profesor.

 

— ¡Ah! Era solo eso — Se dijo con alivio, aunque en voz alta — ¿Te gustan?

 

Altin ladeó la cabeza.

 

— Es...¿Interesante? — preguntó, inseguro de si esa era la palabra correcta.

 

— Bueno, éste me lo hice porque amo a mi patria, incluso tiene dos líneas del himno nacional y éste me lo hice porque me gustó el diseño — explicó alternando los brazos para ilustrar lo que decía aunque no se lo habían pedido.

 

— ¿Cuándo se los hizo? — preguntó el estudiante, ahora sí mostrando el interés.

 

— Hace tiempo ya. ¿Quieres entrar? Eso sí, tendría que darme una rápida ducha y estaré contigo en un momento, estar aquí de pie con tanto calor es incómodo. ¿Qué dices?

 

El kazajo asintió y siguió al profesor dentro de la casa, quien le indicó para que se sentara luego de cerrar la puerta tras él, no sin antes recoger su tijera. Justo al entrar, Axel saludó a Otabek moviendo la cola y él le dio varias caricias en la cabeza a modo de devolverle el saludo.

 

— Parece que te ha extrañado — Afirmó el profesor, ya de vuelta de su rápida ducha, vestido con otro esqueleto y pantalones de casa. Sus brazos seguían viéndose en todo su esplendor, ahora en el interior de su hogar, el estudiante reparó en lo musculosos que eran. En el colegio no podía apreciarlos ya que el uniforme tapaba completamente los brazos por las mangas largas del mismo, y estaba sorprendido de cómo eran en realidad. No había dudas de por qué era profesor de educación física.

 

— Es un buen perro.

 

— ¡Sí! ¡Lo es! — Respondió emocionado el canadiense. — Bien, ¿Qué querías saber?

 

— Pensé que los tatuajes eran algo tabú en la escuela. ¿Los directores lo saben acaso?

 

El profesor rió con ganas.

 

— Otabek, ¿qué cosas dices? No, no lo son.  Digo, no son tabú ni nada así, los directores están al tanto de todo, no es algo que puedas ocultar de todas formas. Cuando comienzas a trabajar en alguna parte siempre te exigen un examen médico, lo que les interesa es que estés en condiciones óptimas para trabajar, y eso no impide realizar mi trabajo, enseñarle a mis estudiantes. ¿Me explico?

 

— Sí.

 

— ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta? — El profesor a su lado se mantuvo atento, si tenía que decir la verdad posiblemente respondería a todo lo que le preguntara, ese chico tenía un efecto abrumador en él, pero apenas estaba empezando a aceptarlo.

 

— ¿Hace cuánto lo hizo?

 

— Hace unos diez años el primero, cinco el del brazo derecho y hace apenas unos tres el del otro.

 

— ¿Otro? — Otabek parpadeó, volteando a mirarlo. Hasta ahora sus ojos se habían mantenido en Axel, quien le reclamaba caricias todo el tiempo —

 

— Sí, tengo tres en total.

 

— Ah. Está bien —

 

Otabek estaba curioso, quería saber dónde estaba el tercero, sin embargo se lo guardó. Demasiada información quizás, y mucho para venir de su profesor. Preguntarle más sería irrespetuoso, o eso pensaba. En su casa siempre habían satanizado los tatuajes y manifestaciones del libre albedrío. No eran cristianos, pero en su casa eran estrictos al respecto, por esa razón él siempre había sido lo que cualquier padre espera de su hijo, un estudiante y persona ejemplar. Aunque hace poco se haya metido en una pelea callejera casi sin razón alguna, la vez que fue donde el profesor terminó enredado en eso por uno de sus amigos de la escuela, y defendiéndolo salió herido también.

 

— ¿Quieres ver una película?

 

— ¿Disculpe?

 

La pregunta repentina del profesor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ese día había ido allí sólo de paso, pero ahí estaba, hablando sobre tatuajes con su profesor de Educación Física. Se vio asintiendo ante su propuesta, igual no tenía nada que hacer ese día y ya había realizado todas sus tareas.

 

— ¿Alguna preferencia? Tengo de todos los géneros. Pero no me gustaría ver una de terror, es demasiado temprano para eso.

 

— No realmente. ¿Cuáles prefiere?

 

— Bueno, esas que tienen de todo. Donde puedes reír y llorar, y simpatizar con los personajes.

 

— No tengo problema con ninguna en realidad.

 

Jean-Jacques rió nuevamente.

 

— Está bien. Veremos esta.

 

Así fue como se vio de buenas a primeras viendo una película animada de una franquicia conocida donde la protagonista se hacía pasar por su padre para que no fuera a la guerra.

 

— Yo siempre he pensado que el general le gustaba de ella incluso cuando era hombre. Cuando se veía como hombre, a eso me refiero.

 

Otabek enarcó una ceja, ¿a qué venía eso?

 

— Supongo que sí. Se veía bien, así que sería lo natural, ¿o no?

 

El profesor Jean-Jacques le dio una sonrisa más intensa de lo normal, asintiendo y mirándolo por un par de largos segundos antes de responderle con su voz, dos tonos más alegre que hace unos momentos. Otabek no fue indiferente ante aquellos gestos que lo confundían y que lo hacían cuestionarse, porque algo se le estaba revolviendo adentro y no podía identificar qué cuando vio esa brillante sonrisa acompañada de la respuesta del profesor.

 

— Sí, sería lo natural.

 

La película transcurrió a través de más diálogos esporádicos entre los dos, y ya estaba anocheciendo para cuando empezaron a rodar los créditos.

 

— ¿Te gustó?

 

— Sí. Podría verla otra vez — Miró hacia la ventana dándole caricias a Axel, que se había quedado al lado suyo intuyendo que el kazajo se iría — Ya tengo que irme.

 

—  Puedes venir cuando quieras a verla de nuevo.

 

—  Gracias.

 

Un atisbo de sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Altin, levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose a la puerta, saliendo para ver un momento el jardín que en un principio lo atrajo a ese lugar junto con la voz del profesor. Se miraron un momento en la puerta, donde Jean-Jacques lo había seguido para despedirlo con una sonrisa tan radiante como el sol que se estaba poniendo en el horizonte.

 

—  Hasta luego, Otabek.

 

—  Hasta luego, Jean.

 

Una mirada les bastó para saber que algo entre ellos se estaba formando, ninguno podría describir exactamente la naturaleza de aquel sentimiento, haciéndoles caminar un sendero desconocido, posiblemente peligroso. No sabrían a dónde les llevaría ese camino, pero ninguno tenía deseos de dejar de recorrerlo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Tararea Hombres de acción de Mulan- 
> 
> Me cuesta y me gusta escribir este AU, aunque la historia por ahora va algo lenta, espero poder contar todo lo que quiero contar en menos palabras xD 
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Comments son apreciados~


	3. Accidente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por esas casualidades que llamamos accidentes y que nos hacen darnos cuenta de detalles que nos cambian la vida.

  
  


— He escuchado que si los cortan de esa manera se atrofian y ya no crecen más — Comentó Otabek, quien había ido a visitar a su profesor en la tarde del sábado. Jean-Jacques lo había llevado a conocer el jardín del patio ese día y le mostraba sus otras creaciones de topiaria con arbustos más frondosos que los del frente, uno de ellos tenía algunas ramas entrelazadas con alambre de jardinería a la que Otabek trataba de sacarle alguna forma, sin embargo Otabek no pudo encontrarla por más que lo mirara. 

 

— Se supone que es un corazón. Ahora mismo no se nota porque hay muy pocas hojas que cubran el esqueleto, y sí, tienes razón. Si cortamos arbustos así, no crecen más, de la forma natural, claro. Forzamos la forma que queremos dar, como aquellos rombos. El corazón será la primera que hago que no sea una figura geométrica — Rió el profesor, viendo cómo su estudiante estaba entretenido con las formas de su jardín.

 

— Tienes buena mano para estas cosas

 

— Gracias, tengo buena mano para muchas cosas, la verdad.

 

— ¿Perdón? — el estudiante parpadeó ante esa declaración sin saber qué sacar de ella o hacia dónde se deberían dirigir sus pensamientos para interpretarla. 

 

— Ah, que también sé cocinar rico — Levantó ambas manos moviendo los dedos sonriente — Puedo preparar desde carne hasta arroces. 

 

— Ah, está bien. Dijiste muchas cosas, ¿qué más?

 

El estudiante se paseó por el patio mirando uno u otro arbusto y se detuvo en una enredadera de flores mirando hacia arriba. Iba desde el suelo hasta casi el techo de la pared del patio y en las partes superiores había varias flores. El jardinero se dio cuenta de su mirada y con un brazo alcanzó las flores.

 

— También puedo hacer esto — con habilidad arrancó algunas flores de la enredadera y tejió los tallos entrelazando sus dedos, alternando entre las hojas y teniendo cuidado de no tocar los pétalos, acomodándolos de tal manera que las flores quedaban siempre hacia afuera, formando un círculo. Al terminar le mostró a su compañero lo que había hecho.

 

— Una corona de flores — Admiró Otabek — ¿Puedo tocarla? 

 

— Sí, por supuesto. Cuidado con las espinas — le advirtió antes de dársela, viendo como el más joven de los dos la detallaba; pero miraba las bonitas flores, sino los nudos en su interior.

 

— Debe ser difícil hacer estas cosas — dijo señalando a los nudos.

 

— No es tan difícil una vez aprendes. Sin embargo, con flores que tienen espinas es algo más difícil. Hay que cuidarse de no tocarlas mucho o te pincharás el dedo, en el peor de los casos la palma entera. No lo recomiendo, duele mucho.

 

— ¿No le gusta un poco de dolor profesor?

 

— ¿Perdón?— ahora era turno del profesor confundirse.

 

— Digo, que sin esos pinchazos, nunca hubiera podido aprender. A veces hay que sufrir para aprender y a veces se sufre para tener lo que queremos, aunque a veces se demore.

 

— Sí, supongo que sí.  ¿Quieres ponértela?

 

— Eso no es muy masculino, ¿no le parece?

 

— Los gustos de género están subestimados  — le tomó la corona y se la puso en la cabeza  — ¿me veo menos hombre, acaso?

 

Otabek titubeó un momento.

 

— Se ve un poco gay.

 

JJ pensó un momento antes de responder, su corazón latiendo un poco más rápido ante lo que implicaba esa frase.

 

— ¿Y eso es algo malo?

 

— Ahm — detalló al profesor con la corona, a su parecer se veía un poco afeminado mas no por eso menos hombre. Sus brazos no lo dejaban concentrarse mucho en la idea de que las coronas de flores eran para niñas. O se suponía que eran para niñas. Otabek estaba empezando a dudar de sí mismo y de todo, y de repente se sintió mareado con algo de dolor de cabeza. Ninguno de esos pensamientos se le habían cruzado antes por la cabeza. Ni siquiera se había preguntado sobre su propia sexualidad, nunca. Sólo había asumido que un día saldría con una chica y haría una familia con ella tal como lo hicieron sus padres, aunque lo que sentía en este mismo momento le hacía espirales en la cabeza. Tenía que salir de allí, el ambiente lo estaba poniendo nervioso y más aún la presencia del profesor, aún con una corona de flores

 

— No, supongo que no. — Mencionó al fin — Debo irme, estudiaré con mis amigos en casa hoy — 

 

El profesor asintió y le sonrió, aunque le llamó algo la atención el hecho de que el menor se hubiera tardado tanto para responder. Su corazón se apretó un poco aunque no sabía qué significaba eso, pero siempre pensaba lo peor. ¿Qué tal si lo deja de visitar? Prácticamente dijo que estaba bien algo que para algunos no es natural. ¿Otabek sería esa clase de persona? Y lo que era más importante, ¿Tendría esperanza de que Otabek piense así en él? 

 

Porque para estas alturas, el jardinero lo sabía. Había desarrollado una atracción por el menor que no era nada fácil y se encontraba en el dilema de dar un paso adelante a pesar de las consecuencias o de dejar todo como estaba para que ambos fueran felices. Otabek era muy joven aún, y él era su profesor de la escuela. Su jefe de curso. Su amigo de los domingos(sábados en este caso). Pero, de cierta forma, no era suficiente, y arriesgar todos esos buenos momentos por una oportunidad con él era un riesgo demasiado grande que no pensaba tomar. No aún.

 

— Está bien, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

 

— No es necesario, profesor. 

 

— Insistiré hasta que me llames Jean... ¡Axel! ¡Hey! ¡Por ahí no!

 

— Hmm...¡Auch! 

 

El profesor y el estudiante fueron víctimas de una embestida cortesía del perro de la casa, corriendo como un bólido desde adentro hacia el patio, con tanta fuerza que fue suficiente para tumbar a los dos al suelo. El can perseguía un pequeño roedor que había aparecido desde quién sabe dónde y con rapidez lo había perseguido, llevándose a su dueño y a la visita por delante en el proceso.

 

Otabek quedó encima del profesor y se apresuró a levantarse, pero el profesor lo detuvo tomándole el brazo con una mano, preocupado. 

 

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó desde abajo— 

 

— Sí, sí...Estoy bien. 

 

Se quedaron en un momento donde se vieron el rostro mutuamente y sus miradas no querían perder contacto, aunque el estudiante no entendía el por qué. Tampoco le molestaba el agarre de su profesor, quien no había quitado la mano de su brazo y sólo le miraba, podría decir, embelesado, aunque no sabía con qué. Él por su parte, detalló el rostro de Jean-Jacques Leroy, la corona de flores se había caído de su cabeza y había caído algunos centímetros lejos de ellos, y aún así le parecía…¿Atractivo? 

 

No. ¡No!. Jamás hubiera pensado eso. Y estaba mal pensarlo de su profesor. 

 

— Ehm...Yo...Tengo que irme — repitió y el profesor le soltó la mano, asustado — 

 

— Ah, ¡lo siento! Sólo quería asegurarme de que no estuvieras herido. Disculpa a Axel, se pone muy hiperactivo cuando persigue cosas. 

 

— Lo sé. No se preocupe, y ahm Gracias. 

 

— Ven, te acompaño a la entrada. 

 

Se levantaron sacudiéndose el polvo, afortunadamente no había llovido mucho esos días y la tierra estaba seca, por lo que no hubo mugre que limpiar. Al llegar a la puerta principal se despidieron con un breve 

 

— Nos vemos el lunes en clase, profesor. 

 

— Nos vemos, Otabek — Le despidió moviendo una mano hasta que se perdió de vista doblando la esquina. Su corazón pareció apretarse un poco a sabiendas de la causa y se dirigió hacia adentro, Axel siguiéndole moviendo la cola tras él hasta quedar en el sofá. 

 

— Axel, ¿no te parece encantador?  — Le dijo acariciando al can, quien le dio varias lamidas en las manos al profesor al tiempo que movía enérgicamente la cola — Jaja sí, ya sé que también te agrada. A mi me agrada. Mucho. Más de lo que debería, quizás. 

 

 

* * *

 

La clase del lunes le había dejado un amargo sabor en la boca. No porque hubiera sido intensa, no. A él le gustaba realizar los mismos ejercicios que le colocaba a sus estudiantes de modo que se motivaran a hacerlos también, él tenía que dar el ejemplo primero aunque fuera agotador al final. No, eso no era lo que le provocaba inquietud. Lo que pasó fue un roce, una mirada, una voz que lo tenía cautivo y no había querido aceptarlo hasta hace poco. 

 

Tan pronto como se terminó la clase y se cambiaron de ropa en el gimnasio, guió a sus alumnos subiendo por las escaleras hacia su siguiente clase. Su mano rozó por un breve momento la de Otabek Altin por accidente en la baranda de las escaleras cuando se apoyaron en exactamente el mismo punto, y al compartir una breve mirada, le dirigió la palabra. 

 

— Disculpe, profesor — Le dijo antes de seguir su camino, caminando más rápido de lo normal. 

 

El toque le quemó la piel y la mirada el corazón. 

 

Ahora en la noche, en la tenue luz de su lámpara de habitación, agarraba el perrito de peluche que ese niño le había dado ya hace varios meses. Lo apretó con anhelo y suspiró negando con la cabeza, aceptando aquello que había negado toda la semana anterior. Negaba que esperaba el día de aquella clase con su curso de director jefe sólo para verlo más seguido. Negaba que anhelaba muchísimo que llegara el fin de semana y que se detuviera en su puerta para hacer alguna actividad juntos, sea ver una película o sólo charlar para pasar el rato. Negaba que Otabek Altin se le había colado en sus pensamientos como algo más que un estudiante, algo más que un amigo, algo más que…¿Qué? No sabía, no quería ponerle nombre a aquello que sentía, si lo aceptaba más, se haría más fuerte. Y si se hace más fuerte, entonces…

 

Jean-Jacques no quería pensarlo. Sin embargo, lo hizo, era inevitable pensar todas las noches cuando ese peluche pequeñito se lo recordaba tanto. Suspiró esa noche recordando ese breve roce de sus manos y aquella mirada fugaz, que nada significaban, pero que plantaban con más fuerza una esperanza en el corazón del profesor que sabía terminaría en dolor. Apretó el peluche en su mano mirándolo con cierta melancolía, tratando de sonreír para detener las lágrimas que se formaron en las comisuras de sus ojos. 

 

— ¿Qué voy a hacer, Otabebé? 

 

Le habló al peluche con el apodo que le había parecido lo más cercano a lo que tendría de él, y se dejó llevar por el sueño. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Mil disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar! Ya la historia está tomando su curso, disculpas al sensei por hacerlo sufrir un poquito. 
> 
> Déjame saber qué piensas en los comentarios, ¡gracias por leer! 
> 
> ¡Buen día!


	4. Duda

Estaba nervioso. Había pasado todo ese fin de semana estudiando para esa prueba, y había podido responder todas las respuestas, y aún así, estaba nervioso por la calificación que le iban a entregar. El profesor de matemáticas estaba llamándolos uno a uno, entregándoles el resultado, y él al escuchar su nombre se tardó un poco en levantarse a recogerlo.

 

Un codazo de su compañero más cercano le hizo reaccionar y levantarse estrepitosamente de su lugar, frente a la atónita mirada de sus compañeros. 

 

— Bro, te ves pálido, ¿estás bien? — preguntó Leo de la Iglesia, quien le había despertado — Ve a recoger tu examen, ya sabes que Plisetsky no es paciente. 

 

Otabek asintió lentamente, tragando saliva, escuchando nuevamente su nombre de la boca del profesor rubio, que llevaba su cabello recogido hacia atrás en una coleta, lo usual. Sus ojos verdes fulminaban a cada estudiante que se acercara, excepto...

 

— Otabek Altin — pronunció extendiéndole la hoja, suavizando la expresión de su rostro tan pronto el kazajo llegó a su escritorio — Demonios, te ves horrible; ¿quieres ir a la enfermería? — Preguntó en voz baja, a lo que recibió un “no” de parte del estudiante, que negó con la cabeza  — Está bien. Por cierto, impresionante, subiste cinco puntos desde el examen pasado, casi perfecto esta vez — Esos brillantes ojos esmeralda del profesor que relucían como los de un comandante en batalla no tenían mejor complemento que la pequeña sonrisa del mismo, que casi nunca vestía en la cara — ¿Altin? — Preguntó el profesor moviendo la mano con el examen de un lado a otro, esperando que el estudiante reaccionara, porque se había quedado estático mirando al vacío, justo en dirección a su rostro. 

 

— ¡Sí! — respondió saliendo del trance y tomando la hoja, dándose vuelta y sentándose en su lugar mirando la hoja mientras De la Iglesia a su lado le dijo sin ningún recato— 

— Te quedaste mirando los ojos del profesor otra vez. 

— ¿Ah? No, claro que no — trató de justificarse — Sólo estaba nervioso por la prueba, había sacado mal la vez anterior y bueno, eso. 

— Ay por favor Beka, ya deja de esconderlo. Se te nota demasiado. Creo que hasta las chicas se han dado cuenta. 

 

Fue cuando el kazajo volteó a verlo con interés. 

 

— ¿Darse cuenta de qué? 

— ¿En serio no lo sabes? — parpadeó el castaño, incrédulo — Otabek Altin, eres gay. 

— ¡¿Qué?! — su expresión siempre constante sufrió una modificación con semejante declaración, a su parecer — ¡No soy gay! — susurró mirando alrededor por si alguien más había escuchado — 

— ¿Ah, sí? No te mientas a ti mismo, eso no es bueno. 

— No soy homo, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

 

Leo le miró con una pícara sonrisa. 

 

— Al parecer hay que refrescarte un poco la memoria. Acabas de quedarte mirando los ojos del profe de matemáticas como un idiota, la última vez te quedaste dibujando los “ojos de soldado” de Plisetsky y claro, te encantan los soldados. 

— ¡Los tiene! Sólo los admiro, es todo. 

— Ajam, y por eso te quedas mirándolo como bobo mientras te da el examen y te sonríe. Sólo a ti te sonríe, y te pones pero, súper nervioso cerca de él. 

Otabek volteó la cabeza para mirar a otro lado— 

— Tsk, eso no significa nada. 

 

— Bien, eso fue muy sutil, ¿qué tal esa vez que quedaste muy, pero muy interesado y te sonrojaste muchísimo cuando el profe Leroy nos dio la charla sobre sexualidad y nos estaba enseñando a poner el condón en la banana y te quedaste como, eh, cinco minutos pegado acariciando la banana y mirando al trasero del profe mientras escribía en la pizarra, porque claro, eres tan heterosexual, Beka. Y cerrabas la mano sobre el banano, no sé si lo hacías inconscientemente pero la subías y bajabas por encima del condón con la boca semiabierta y las mejillas rosadas sin quitar los ojos del profe y apretaste tanto la banana que se aplastó en tu mano como si-

— ¡Leo! — le advirtió su amigo, que ya estaba sonrojado con la historia y estaba asombrado de que recordara cada detalle de la misma, al igual que las sensaciones que le había generado la vista del perfecto trasero redondo del profesor que también era su vecino y tener una banana en la mano...No, no, esos son pensamientos de homosexuales, y él no lo era. ¡No lo era! 

— También está esa vez que rechazaste a Mila porque pensaste que se había equivocado de chico aunque ella te aseguraba mil veces que eras tú quien le gustaba — 

— Ella no me interesaba, sigue sin interesarme, eso no cuenta como prueba—

— ¿Cómo no podría interesarte si está bien buena esa pelirroja? ¿Le has visto los melones? 

— No. Y si tanto te gusta ¿por qué no te le declaras? 

— Ah, no, no. Sólo aprecio la belleza, es todo. También rechazaste a Sara con la misma razón. 

— Tampoco me interesa. 

— Okay, ¡Okay! ¡Pero te sonrojaste con lo de la banana! Esa es una prueba — le dijo Leo con un dedo índice acusador.

— ¡Baja la voz! — Le ordenó Otabek, mirando otra vez alrededor.

— Oh, no lo estás negando

— No soy gay, ¡Leo!

— Okay, ahora sí lo niegas. 

— Leo…

— ¿Qué? 

— Cállate. 

— Ow, ¡pero Beka! — El estadounidense hizo un puchero — 

— Si no te callas le diré a Guang Hong que tienes tu celular lleno de fotos suyas y que lo acosas cuando te lo encuentras en el baño — 

— Ah, no te atreverías, Altin 

— ¿Te parece que bromeo? — preguntó con su rostro más serio.

— Hey, hey, no es para tanto, no hay que llegar a extremos.

— Lo haré. Sabes que si.

— Bro, sabes que te amo, no seas así.

 

Otabek sólo le miró seriamente a los ojos sin contestar.

 

— Oh, ¡vamos! Te amo lo más heterosexualmente posible, ¿qué más quieres de mí? 

— Que te calles, por favor y gracias. 

— Díselo al trasero del profe JJ que te hace babear.

 

El castaño se llevó un codazo en el costado luego de ese comentario.

 

— Auch, ¡eso dolió! — dijo sobándose la parte violentada de su cuerpo — Pero bueno, señor heterosexual — su tono de voz bajó tornándose más serio y casi en susurros siguió la conversación — Si quieres podemos ir a un lugar para que lo compruebes, no es bueno estar reprimido.

— ¿Qué? 

— Calma, calma. Digo, que para que salgas de dudas, porque seguro que las tienes, podemos ir a una parte para comprobarlo.

 

Otabek no estaba muy convencido pero sí curioso. La imagen de la banana le perseguía en la cabeza y no era el único indicio. Muy en el fondo, él también quería saber qué le estaba pasando, sobre todo con ese episodio de su vecino con sus brazos expuestos y la corona de flores, porque era culpa de la corona de flores que su profesor se viera bonito, ¿cierto? 

 

— ¿Dónde? — preguntó al fin.

— Déjamelo a mí.

 

Leo sacó su celular y empezó a buscar una dirección, mostrándole la página inicial a Otabek con una pícara sonrisa. 

 

— Eso no se ve para nada decente — comentó el kazajo enarcando una ceja.

— ¡Es porque no lo es! Dah. 

— ¿Por qué iríamos a un lugar...Así?  — Otabek desvió la mirada, dejando ver sin querer lo incómodo que se sentía con esas imágenes de chicas semi desnudas agarrando largos tubos de metal en un escenario con poses de revistas de adultos. 

— ¿No es obvio? Hay que ver qué te gusta, y ¿qué mejor lugar que ese? 

— Pero es para mayores de edad, tenemos sólo diecisiete. 

— ¿Entonces si te suena la idea?

— Si sirve para que dejes de molestar, entonces sí. Está aún el problema de la edad. 

— Tú déjamelo a mí, vamos a mostrarle al mundo de qué estás hecho.

— Preferiría que sólo tú y yo supiéramos de esto.

— ¡Uf! Perfecto, porque Guang Hong me mataría si llegara a enterarse, porque no le vas a decir, ¿cierto? 

— No si tú también tienes la boca cerrada. 

— Si le dices algo de esto a Guang Hong le mandaré una carta al profe en tu nombre, declarándole tu amor eterno.

— ¿Cuál profe? Uh, ¿sabes? Mejor no me respondas. No vas a mandarle nada a nadie. 

 

Leo ya escribiendo en su cuaderno, garabateando “Profe, me gusta su trasero, firma, Otabek Altin”. Y en otra hoja más abajo escribiendo “Profe, me encantan sus ojos esmeralda de soldado, firma, ‘puede llamarme Beka’” 

Otabek le fulminó con la mirada y le arrancó la hoja del cuaderno, haciéndola migajas y botando los restos en la basura, regresando a donde su amigo, apuntándole con el índice.

 

— Lo haremos,  pero ni una sola palabra, a nadie, absolutamente nadie. 

— Haha, excelente, buscaré nuestras id falsas. Te veo a las 8 en el lugar de siempre y ahí concretaremos detalles. 

— Ni siquiera voy a preguntar cómo es que puedes conseguir falsas ID 

— Sh, déjamelo todo a mi bro, sólo aparece en el lugar, puntual. 

—  Bien. Nos vemos allá.

— Así me gusta. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue divertido escribir este xD  
> Gracias por leer, ¡déjame saber qué piensas en los comments!


	5. Esclarecimiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek camina por senderos oscuros para encontrar una respuesta.  
> ADV: El rating sube por contenido sexual.

Jean-Jacques Leroy seguía con detenimiento las manecillas del reloj de pared cuya forma era la cara de un gato. Tenía rayas amarillas y negras, pensando divertido que hacía juego con el dueño de la casa, su comportamiento era bastante similar al de un felino menor y de vez en cuando le gustaba molestarlo con eso, pero nada más que sana convivencia entre amigos. Su amistad había llegado como algo raro, pero bienvenido. Yuri Plisetsky no era un hombre con el que fuera fácil hablar, sin embargo, en los años que llevaban trabajando juntos, se habían dado cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común a pesar de ser tan diferentes, y ahora ambos se consideraban muy buenos amigos entre sí.

 

El rubio llegó a acompañar a Jean que estaba en su mesa de comedor, esperándolo y le trajo un mug lleno de café suave hasta el borde, como sabía que le gustaba. Como sabía que le gustaban otras cosas también. Colocó su propio mug en la mesa y se sentó frente al profesor de educación física, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. Café, también, cargado, a diferencia del de su amigo.

 

— Déjalo estar. Muchos de ellos se le confiesan a sus profesores, es algo normal a esa edad.  
— No es él el que se quiere confesar.  
— Olvídalo. No puedes hablar en serio en querer ir por la vía normal. Está mal y lo sabes.  
— ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Sólo...No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, ¿entiendes? Va a mi casa, me visita...Es extraño también, pero me siento feliz a su lado.  
— Eso es malo.  
— Sí, pero, ¿qué más puedo hacer?  
— Ya te lo dije. Olvídalo. Conoce personas. Personas de tu edad, personas legales.  
— Él será legal...Pronto.

 

Yuri le rodó los ojos. No podía estar en serio.

 

— A ver, somos profesores, ¿cierto?  
— Sí  
— No podemos tener relaciones amorosas con nuestros estudiantes, es ilegal. ¿Cierto?  
— Sí.  
— Ellos son los que se enamoran de nosotros por un breve momento y luego lo dejan pasar y lo superan. No nosotros a ellos, ¿cierto?

 

Jean miró su café antes de responder.

 

— No. Para mí es diferente. Me gustaría que fuéramos mucho más que amigos.

 

Yuri le tomó las mejillas con fuerza

 

— Hey, ¡idiota! ¿te escuchas a ti mismo? ¡Reacciona! Hm... Ya sé. Mila, Isabella y yo vamos a ir a un club el sábado por la noche, así vas, conoces gente legal y te olvidas del muchacho de manera romántica. Por tu bien y el suyo, es mejor que sean solo amigos, y porque sé que cuando caes lo haces terriblemente. Incluso en tu backflip.  
— ¡Oye! — Reaccionó Jean-Jacques retirando las manos de Yuri de su rostro — ¡Mi backflip es invencible! Cuando quieras te lo demuestro — Respondió sonriendo, un poco más animado.  
— Así me gusta. Cuando quieras nos vemos en el gimnasio.  
— Tienes mucha determinación para enseñar matemáticas.  
— No podría hacerlo si no la tuviera. Bien, ¿Vas a ir o no? podrías encontrar algo, alguien que te guste.  — preguntó y fue recibido con un largo suspiro de parte de Leroy.  
— Iré...Espero que tengas razón.  
— Bien— Yuri le puso una mano en el hombro — Vamos a buscar otra vez la determinación que perdiste, Jean-Jacques Leroy.

 

* * *

 

Otabek dio un suspiro mirando su reloj de muñeca. Ya casi nadie los usaba pero para él era más práctico que andar sacando su celular y alertar a posibles ladrones en la calle, solamente para saber la hora. Sus pies estaban haciendo un constante movimiento haciendo tap en el suelo y su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro cada tantos segundos.

 

Un ruido cercano le indicó que su acompañante había llegado.

 

— ¡Llegas tarde! — Bufó — ¡Son casi las nueve!

— Sí, sí, lo siento, me demoré porque fue más difícil de lo que creí

— ¡Dijiste que a las ocho! — Reclamó, y de inmediato fue silenciado por la boca de Leo de la Iglesia, mirando alrededor en aquella calle no tan solitaria en esos lugares

— Harás que nos descubran, ¡cuidado!

— Bgd — murmuró algo, quitándose la mano del otro de encima y respirando por aire — Ni siquiera hemos entrado

 

Leo le extendió algo, una identificación que parecía genuina, con su foto, y le mostró la suya sonriendo.

 

— No tendrás problemas con esa cara aunque seas bajito.

 

Lo jaló de la mano y como era aún temprano para lo que normalmente empezaban esos lugares a llenarse de gente, no tuvieron que hacer fila. No les hicieron cara tampoco al mostrar sus ID’s, y poner un paso dentro de aquel recinto no fue tan difícil como Otabek pensaba.

 

Y una vez adentro, su boca se fue abriendo poco a poco ante cada cosa que veía. Nunca había entrado, así que nunca antes podría haber visto a meseras en ropa sugestiva sirviendo en las mesas. El escenario estaba vacío salvo por un par de mujeres en las esquinas, efectivamente bailando con poquísima ropa con un tubo de metal detrás. Si tuviera que describir sus movimientos, tendrían que ser como mantequilla derritiéndose en sus manos.

 

Y tuvo que taparse la boca. Por alguna razón, la vista de todo eso se le hizo incómoda, y decidió mirar las luces y al DJ que apenas empezaba a poner algunas canciones suaves para empezar la noche.

 

— Ya estamos aquí, ¿y ahora? — preguntó Otabek, embelesado con el equipo musical del DJ. Algún día él tendría uno así.

 

— Ahora, esperamos. El show va a comenzar en unos momentos después de todo.

— ¿Crees que eso ayude? Todas son chicas.

— Muy bonitas chicas, por cierto.

— Leo…— Le miró el kazajo con duda

— Okay, ¡Okay! Si, pero también tienen shows con hombres, ¿entiendes? La idea de esto es saber con qué se te para

— ¡Leo!

 

Otabek no entendía cómo era que Leo podría hablar de eso con tanta soltura, sin sonrojarse ni un poco. Él, por el contrario, se sentía cohibido simplemente al mencionar el tema. Por otro lado, al forzarse a dejar de mirar aquel equipo de mecánica y al dar un vistazo alrededor, comprobó que aquello que le molestaba era que no había nada que le generara alguna reacción importante más allá de la incomodidad general de estar rodeado de personas en un lugar completamente desconocido para él.

 

— Creo que he visto suficiente

— ¿Tan rápido?

— Necesito salir de aquí

 

De la Iglesia lo meditó un momento con la mano en el mentón. Otabek ni siquiera quería esperar a ver los shows completos, pero eso no era suficiente para tener una respuesta, así que tuvo una idea.

 

— ¡Excelente! Iremos a otro bar

— ¿Qué?

— Otro bar, pero será diferente. No podemos dejar pasar esta noche sin un resultado ¿no? Y aquí no lo vamos a encontrar.

— ¿Vamos? Pensé que solo yo estaba...Confundido.

— Ah, no, yo estoy casi seguro. Pero nunca está de más confirmar, ¿verdad? — Le explicó con una risa

— A ti te gusta Guang—Hong Ji

— Sí, pero...Creo que también las chicas — suspiró viendo el panorama, ligeramente sonrojado —

— No tienes remedio.

— Pero tú sí.

 

Rechazaron una mesa ofrecida por una de las meseras, quien se les inclinó dejando ver todo en el escote de su top y asintiendo cortés mientras se volteaba, contoneando su cadera mientras caminaba, dejando poco a la imaginación con su corta falda de colegiala.

 

En poco tiempo estuvieron afuera, y Otabek tomó aire. La incomodidad había desaparecido entre las luces de la calle y el aire fresco, y aprovechó para respirar. Estaba nervioso, y se agachó para agarrarse de sus rodillas justo como si acabara de correr un maratón, tratando de meter todo el aire que pudiera a sus pulmones.

 

— Bro, necesitas calmarte.

 

— Ya…Ya lo sé.

 

Cuando se incorporó y quedó nuevamente de pie, se encontró con que Leo le ofrecía un cigarrillo, colocándolo justo a la altura de su boca.

 

— ¿Uno? — preguntó.

 

Otabek nunca antes había probado uno. Había leído todo lo malo que puede ocurrir si empiezas a fumar, y si sigues, incluso imágenes horribles de gente respirando por tubos y huecos en el cuello, incluso la muerte. Pero también decían lo mismo de muchas otras cosas, cualquier cosa podría matarlo, hasta el agua, y el agua era cosa de todos los días. Tampoco podría decir que no le daba curiosidad probar. Si se controlaba no pasaría nada, así que aceptó.

 

— Enséñame — Respondió dejando que su amigo lo guiara, dándole fuego.

 

La primera vez fue sólo un manojo de tos y una sensación desagradable, lo mismo el sabor. Tenía que seguir intentando. Escuchó atentamente cómo le explicaban el cómo tenía que dejar entrar la nicotina a sus pulmones, y tenía que relajarse. Ese era el punto de todo.

 

— Como si lo tragaras — Indicó

 

Dentro de poco, lo logró. La sensación se volvió distinta y el extraño sabor pasó a un segundo plano, dejando que una extraña tranquilidad le invadiera. El acto en sí no era bueno, pero el haberlo probado se sentía bien.

 

— ¿Dónde aprendiste?

— Mi tío me ofreció una vez y bueno, yo no le dije que no — Confesó Leo

— Se siente bien...Aunque está mal.

— No tienes que preocuparte por algo que esté mal, no si te hace sentir bien.

— ¿Esa es la filosofía de Leo de la Iglesia?

 

El estadounidense se encogió de hombros.

 

— Es la que me gusta seguir.

— Vaya, mi amigo es un delincuente. Identificaciones falsas, entrar a un bar no apto para menores, fumar, ¿qué sigue? ¿probar droga?

 

La risa de Leo llenó el espacio mientras fumaban en la calle.

 

— Eso puede arreglarse.

 

La comisura de la boca de Altin se alzó un poco, entre el asombro y la ironía.

 

— Estás lleno de sorpresas.

— Y tú también.

— Miren quién lo dice. Pensé que me dirías que no cuando te ofrecí un cigarrillo y mírate, ya estás casi a terminarlo. En otra ocasión te habrías negado y me hubieras convencido de que era algo malo.

— Tal vez…— pensó un momento antes de darle una última aspirada al cigarrillo, exhalando humo lentamente, terminándolo, tirando la colilla al suelo y pisándolo con sus zapatos — Tal vez estoy cansado de ser bueno.

 

Leo le sonrió.

 

— Si hay control, entonces no hay problema. ¿Qué importa lo que piensen los demás? Puedes ser rebelde si lo que haces no afecta a otras personas. Que nadie te quite el derecho a experimentar por ti mismo las cosas que quieres vivir.

— Ese el peor consejo que me han dado nunca. Y es perfecto para mí.  Gracias Leo.

— Lo que sea por mi bro.

 

Terminó también su cigarrillo y se dieron un saludo juntando los puños antes de verse las caras otra vez.

 

— Así que…¿Hay otro lugar donde podamos usar estas falsas identificaciones?

— ¡Si! — respondió el estadounidense, más animado — Creo que este te gustará más.

 

— ¿Ah si? ¿Por qué? — respondió curioso mientras le seguía el paso a Leo, quien había empezado a caminar. Su respuesta vino en forma de susurro juguetón por parte de su amigo, como un secreto en su oído.

— Porque es un bar gay — le dijo arrastrando travieso las palabras.

— ¿Actuarás como mi pareja? — preguntó bromeando.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!, ¡No!. Sólo somos dos amigos buscando más amigos, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

— Leo

— ¿Qué?

— Una vez adentro...No te pierdas de vista.

— Aww esa es una bonita forma de decirme que me quede contigo

— Cállate

— Okay, okay. Mira, es ahí.

— No hay vuelta atrás — Mencionó finalizando con un suspiro.

— Eso espero.

 

El vigilante no les puso traba alguna para ingresar. Una vez adentro, lo primero que notaron fue la cantidad de gente. Era más que en el anterior, pero la razón podría ser la hora, mucho más tarde, entre el cigarrillo y la charla habían pasado varios minutos, quizás poco más de una hora. Aquí ya había gente bailando en la pista, y pequeños escenarios con tubos de metal en donde los cuerpos se movían sensuales al ritmo de la música. Todos eran hombres mostrando el torso bien formado y las piernas firmes, solo cubiertos por alguna prenda en sus partes bajas; boxers o tangas que dejaban su trasero al aire, a disfrute de todo aquel que quisiera mirar.

 

Otabek tuvo que calmarse ya que se había quedado embelesado viendo a uno de aquellos bailarines. Esa piel bronceada, el pecho perfectamente dibujado, las líneas que se marcaban en su vientre. Involuntariamente dejó salir un suspiro y Leo lo notó.

 

— Eso no te pasó en el bar anterior

— Allá no había gente que se moviera...Así — Anotó Altin sin quitar la mirada y sin poder ignorar ese cosquilleo en su vientre que clamaba por ser reconocido

— Deleitar la vista no es nada malo. Y vaya que están buenos, acerquémonos un poco.

 

Otabek asintió y se colocaron en una de las mesas cercana a aquel bailarín, justo al frente podía decir. Una vez sentados se dedicaron a disfrutar del show. Otabek no se perdía ni un solo movimiento de aquel hombre, moviendo las caderas a uno y otro lado, lento tomaba el tubo de metal y daba una vuelta para frotar su trasero visible con él, bajando completamente hasta el suelo y tocando su piel canela sin dejar de mover su cuerpo sensualmente al ritmo de la música. Su mente se fue a otro lugar porque la tensión que estaba acumulando abajo se había llenado en solo un momento. El baile y el cuerpo del bailarín le hicieron pensar momentáneamente en los brazos de cierto profesor, descubiertos y tatuados que pudo ver la última vez que estuvo en su casa, quedándose sin habla en esos momentos.

 

Ah. Ahora entendía por qué.

 

— Leo, necesito ir al baño

— ¿Tan rápido vas a escaparte? ¡Aún no acaba la canción! ¿no puedes aguantarte un poco para ver el gran final? — su voz se convirtió en un susurro luego — al final se suelen quitar todo.

 

Altin palideció y abrió los ojos, su boca tornándose en una expresión entre la sorpresa y el disgusto.

 

— Ya regreso.

 

Luego de encontrar el baño, se metió a uno de los compartimientos y cerró la puerta. Se bajó los pantalones con rapidez y se tocó encerrando su miembro en un su mano, el dolor disminuyendo un poco al saberse libre de sus bóxers. Se había puesto duro en menos de lo que imaginaba solo con los primeros minutos de haber entrado, y ya tenía una horrible necesidad de deshacerse de su erección, así que no dudó en acariciarse de arriba a abajo. Cometió el error de cerrar los ojos y la primera imagen que su mente produjo fue la de ese profesor sin camiseta; con sus tatuajes en los brazos, el torso y abdominales que aún no había visto pero que se le marcaban en los esqueletos que usaba normalmente llenaban su cabeza. La mano de Altin se volvió más rápida sin detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, concentrado solo en recorrer mentalmente aquel cuerpo, deseando tocarlo con las manos, con la boca. El pensamiento fue suficientemente fuerte para que toda la tensión se liberara en su mano y en el inodoro que tenía al frente, limpiándose en seguida, jadeando bajo por lo que acababa de hacer.

 

Cuando salió del cubículo y se miró al espejo mientras se lavaba las manos, se dio cuenta.

 

Oh no. No, no, no, no, ¡no!

 

Pero si. Acababa de masturbarse pensando en su profesor. No cualquiera. Ese que le había enseñado su jardín y que le había enseñado a poner un condón usando una banana. Ese profesor que era el rey de la escuela, el más popular, el más querido de todos, el más bueno, el más rico…

 

Necesitaba parar. Necesitaba irse. Ya.

 

Salió del baño corriendo para encontrarse con Leo, quien estaba hablando con otro chico que ya estaba muy cerca de él.

 

— ¡Leo! — llamó su atención — ¡Tenemos que irnos!

—¿Qué ocurre ahora?

— Mira la hora, es tarde. ¡Dije que llegaría a las doce a casa y son más de las una!

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué pasó con eso de que estabas cansado de ser bueno?

 

Otabek le gruñó, mirando a su amigo, esquivando la pregunta

 

— Puedes decirle a...Quien sea que sea este que tú ya tienes novio.

 

El otro se indignó y se levantó de la mesa, furioso, gritando palabras en un idioma que no conocía y alejándose lo más que podía de esos dos.

 

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — reclamó.

— Una palabra y le digo a Guang Hong todo lo que hicimos.

— ¡NO! No le gustan estas cosas

— Entonces vámonos. Ya fue suficiente...Por hoy.

 

Su inicial confianza se había desvanecido a niveles épicos, lo único que le importaba era salir de allí, y cuando estuvo fuera respiró nuevamente, dejándose llevar por Leo. Olía a cigarrillo aún, aunque podría dar la excusa de que los alrededores estaban llenos de fumadores. Le creerían. Su aliento se podría arreglar con una fuerte menta y la mentira estaría servida para sus padres, una noche sana con sus amigos. Sin alcohol, sin cigarrillos o mujeres desnudas. Ni hombres.

 

Ah, ¿se iba a convertir en ese tipo de persona? Parecía que sí, y a una gran parte de él le gustaba.

 

— Otabek…— la voz de Leo le llamó la atención.

— ¿Sí?

— Creo...Creo que soy bi

 

La revelación de su amigo no fue sorpresa, sin embargo que lo admitiera abiertamente era una novedad.

 

— Eso está bien. Yo…

— ¿Sí? — el estadounidense miraba atentamente al kazajo.

— Leo, soy gay.

 

Y un peso grande se quitó de sus hombros justo cuando pronunció esa frase.

 

Lo que no se esperaba era el pánico que sentiría al escuchar una voz conocida perfectamente por él y por Leo, en ese lugar. La voz de Jean-Jacques Leroy.

 

— ¿Otabek? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Leo, ¿tú también?

 

Su voz no sonaba acusadora, sin embargo su expresión era ilegible. Se veía confundido, ¿decepcionado? ansioso. No sabía leerlo bien. Jean-Jacques y Otabek cruzaron miradas por un breve momento antes de que Leo tomara a Altin del brazo y le gritara “¡corre!” a viva voz, y eso hicieron, corrieron por la calle hasta que perdieron a aquellos dos hombres que se veían más acusadores de lo que pretendían estar, a Leroy y a quien parecía ser su profesor de matemáticas, Yuri Plisetsky.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto para actualizar esta historia, pero aquí está. Poco a poco se van a acercando, a fuego muy lento. 
> 
> Kudos y comments son muy apreciados, gracias por leer~
> 
> ¡Felices Fiestas!


	6. Pérdida

**** El sábado por la noche había resultado entretenido. Yuri y sus amigas habían sido muy buena compañía y pudieron beber algunos tragos entre charlas de cosas sin importancia, sin embargo, el objetivo principal no fue logrado. Altin seguía ahí, en su cabeza, y en su corazón. La sensación se hacía mucho más fuerte cuando recordaba ese pequeño momento donde lo vio en ese sector tan poco apto para un menor de edad y preguntándose qué era lo que estaba haciendo en ese sitio, sin embargo, De La Iglesia, quien parecía estar con él, se lo llevó lejos antes de que pudiera decirles cualquier cosa.

Tal vez fue mejor que huyeran. Si se hubieran quedado posiblemente les hubiera dado alguna charla sobre no frecuentar lugares extraños de noche y sin supervisión adulta. Si lo pensaba bien, no era bueno para jóvenes de esa edad andar por ahí. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, es que estaban justo en la calle donde quedaba el bar gay. Y le había parecido, sólo por un momento, escuchar a Otabek decir que lo era. Había pensado mucho en el asunto, y se desvivía intercambiando pensamientos así como podía deshojar una margarita. Ese día regó sus plantas como lo normal, pero no hubo besos para ellas. Axel no se fue de su lado, mostrando su preocupación por su amo con gentiles besos y moviendo la cola, negándose por completo a salir de la habitación de Jean-Jacques, quien había estado luchando contra las lágrimas por más tiempo del necesario, ahora tendido en la cama y apretando el pequeño peluche de perrito que tenía al menos algo de su persona de interés. 

No sabía si todo esto significaba esperanza o si todo había sido sólo una confusión en su cabeza. Pudo haber sido que confundió a sus estudiantes con otras personas, pero no, la voz era demasiado clara. Lo único que no le encajaba era el lugar, y ahora estaba preocupado por él. Faltaba aún un día más para las clases, y como el mismo sábado en la tarde Otabek había ido a visitarlo, no lo esperaba el domingo. 

La espera era una tortura. 

El lunes llegó sin ceremonia alguna y el profesor, aunque vestía la misma sonrisa de siempre, esta vez no parecía sentirla por completo. Al llegar al salón de clase del curso del que era jefe, buscó entre los asientos a esa persona que le había quitado el sueño desde el sábado por la noche, y ahí estaba sentado. Cuando notó su mirada sobre él, desvió la cabeza para mirar a otro lado. 

Lo que sintió en su corazón no fue bueno. Casi parecía...Rechazo. No quiso pensar en eso, tal vez estaba exagerando, y trataba de convencerse de que era sólo su propia preocupación de más que le estaba haciendo mella en el interior. Dio las pautas para la semana como jefe de curso y se retiró para empezar las clases del día. Transcurrió tranquilo sin penas ni glorias, en el receso fue su segunda oportunidad de mirar al joven Altin, pero éste igual le desvió la mirada. 

Dos veces podrían ser una coincidencia, ¿no es así? 

Al terminar la jornada, se aseguró de quedar en el salón de clase para hablar con él, o al menos intentarlo. Los demás estudiantes estaban saliendo y él estaba recogiendo sus cosas para salir, Leo de la Iglesia lo esperaba, a quien se dirigió entre los pupitres. 

— Hola, Leo. 

— Hola, JJ 

— ¿Me puedes prestar a Otabek un momento por favor? 

— Por supuesto profesor

 

Leo se veía preocupado, sin embargo los dejó solos.

 

— Hmm…¿Otabek? 

— ¿Sí? — preguntó sin mirarlo a los ojos — 

— Hoy he notado que me has estado evitando, dime, ¿hice algo malo? O…¿algo que te haya molestado? 

— No. 

— ¿No? 

— No. 

 

El silencio se apoderó de ellos, pesado e incómodo. Ninguno dijo una sola palabra en el tiempo que Otabek cerraba su maletín y se lo ponía a un hombro, siempre evadiendo la mirada del profesor. 

 

— Debo irme.

— Claro. 

 

Jean-Jacques tragó saliva, más confundido que antes y con una punzada en el corazón por las palabras del menor. Siempre era poco elocuente, sin embargo, hoy se sentía frío. 

 

— Ten cuidado cuando salgas. 

— Gracias. Hasta mañana, Profesor. 

— Hasta mañana, Otabek. 

 

Lo vio salir del salón y Leo murmuró cosas, llevándoselo de allí. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Dudó en alcanzarlos por varios minutos, y al final decidió dejarlos estar. Se preparó también para regresar a su casa, aunque las dudas no dejaban de atormentarlo. 

 

* * *

 

— ¿Crees que nos haya reconocido? 

— ¡Por supuesto que nos reconoció! ¿Acaso eres idiota? — Preguntó Otabek a su amigo mientras caminaba fuera de la escuela. Todo el día había evitado al profesor más que todo por la vergüenza que suponía verlo sabiendo que lo había visto en un sitio nada apto para él y la doble vergüenza de saber que le gustaba tanto que se había corrido por él en el baño de un bar. No podía simplemente mirarlo a la cara luego de eso. ¡No podía!

— ¡Otabek! ¿Por eso lo miraste como si lo quisieras matar antes de que saliéramos? 

— No lo miré como si lo quisiera matar.

— ¿Ah, no? Lo trataste como se trata a las mujeres feas con las que no quieres salir. ¡Eres un maldito témpano de hielo, Altin! 

— No me estás ayudando. 

— Te ayudé el sábado a aclararte la mente, pero era el primer paso

— Ojalá hubiera sido el último — murmuró

— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque ahora es más difícil? 

 

Otabek se volvió para mirarle a la cara. 

 

— Sí, porque es más difícil. 

— Siempre puedes ir, relajarte y luego volver a pensar. Ya sabes que te gusta mucho el profesor, hay que hacer algo al respecto, no lo vas a evadir toda la vida. 

— ¿Te estás escuchando a ti mismo? Ni siquiera puedes pedirle una cita a Guang Hong Ji. 

— Pues, para tu información, ya lo hice. ¡Y me dijo que sí!

— Oh — se detuvo sin ceremonia ni emoción en su voz — Te felicito. Qué bueno — Altin se detuvo para mirarlo y parpadear, porque en realidad no se lo esperaba. Estaba feliz por su amigo pero no podía reflejar esa alegría en su rostro. 

— ¿Estás bien, Otabek? 

— Sí, sí. 

— Te ves muy tenso, bro. ¿Tal vez necesitas relajarte un poco? 

— Puede ser. 

— ¿Un cigarrillo antes de llegar a casa? 

 

La expresión de Altin se suavizó.

 

— Está bien. Pero primero consigamos mentas. 

— Sí

 

Los dos salieron de la escuela y varias calles después se quedaron en un parque, Leo sacando una caja de cigarrillos, dándole uno a Otabek y tomando uno para sí mismo. Altin usó el encendedor y pronto ambos llenaron el espacio del humo. No había niños alrededor, lo cual era una suerte, y en vez de hablar dejaron que fumar se llevara sus preocupaciones lejos.

 

* * *

 

La vuelta por el parque era obligada para el Profesor Leroy. Justo una calle después se encontraba su vivienda, por lo que al ver a lo lejos a sus dos estudiantes inmersos en nubes de humo le llamó mucho la atención. Por impulso iba a su encuentro, aunque al dar dos pasos adelante, se detuvo. Otabek no había sido muy amable con él hoy. Y estaban fuera de la escuela, así que no poseía la misma autoridad. Tal vez, una vez más, estaba exagerando. 

Él también fue joven e hizo cosas estúpidas. Pero se había dado cuenta al poco tiempo lo dañinas que eran. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaba Otabek para llegar a la misma conclusión? 

Ya lo estaba preocupando más de lo normal.

Iba a seguir de largo, pero simplemente no podía hacer la vista gorda. Se dirigió al parque y los ojos de ambos muchachos parecieron agrandarse al ver que su profesor se acercaba. Le dio una mirada acusadora a Leo, y luego a Otabek. 

 

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? 

 

Altin se quedó inmóvil por un momento, sin sostenerle la mirada y tratando de esconder lo evidente, el cigarrillo que tenía en la mano. Leroy siguió en un tono firme. 

 

— Miren, no sé dónde han aprendido estas cosas, pero déjenlo ya chicos. No es bueno para ustedes, espero se den cuenta temprano. 

— ¿Qué harás si no me detengo? — El desafío de Otabek se sintió como un cubo de agua helada sobre su cabeza. No se lo esperaba, y menos el nivel de ¿desprecio? Con que lo había lanzado — No tienes control sobre nosotros fuera de la escuela, ¿no es así?

— ¡Otabek! — Señaló Leo, alarmado por el comportamiento de su compañero, casi tan sorprendido como el profesor. 

— Es cierto. No tengo el control. Pero somos amigos, ¿verdad? Y no como tu profesor, sino como tu amigo, tengo que advertirte que lo que haces está mal. No sabes hacia dónde te dirige este camino, tú no eres así, Otabek — La voz de Leroy fue disminuyendo de volumen sin poder evitar el nudo de impotencia que se formaba en su garganta, obligándose a si mismo a tragarlo. Sólo podía ayudar con palabras. 

— ¿Qué sabes tú de cómo soy o no soy? — Altin volvió la cabeza para encontrar la mirada de los ojos azules.

— Vaya, puedes mirarme a los ojos aún — Suspiró para mantenerse calmado, lo más calmado que podía en esa situación, tosiendo un poco por el humo que aún estaba saliendo del cigarrillo del muchacho —  Otabek, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? 

 

Silencio.

 

No hubo palabras en ese momento, hasta que Leo habló. 

 

— Debo irme. Es tarde para mí, vivo más lejos...Hasta mañana. L—lo siento, profesor. 

 

Los otros dos lo miraron al unísono y asintieron sin responderle, viéndolo ir calle abajo a paso rápido, casi podría decir que estaba asustado. Regresaron a mirarse mutuamente, Jean-Jacques no portaba su normal sonrisa de siempre, estaba serio, tanto como Altin. 

 

— ¿No vas a responder? — preguntó el profesor cruzando los brazos

— No entiendo, ¿por qué te preocupas? ¿Qué tanto te importa lo que haga o no haga? 

 

Jean-Jacques abrió mucho sus ojos, tratando de contener la humedad que se estaba formando en ellos. 

 

— ¡Porque...Porque me preocupas siempre! ¡Me preocupo porque eres importante para mi! ¡Maldita sea! 

 

Altin lo vio con sorpresa por un momento, regresando a su estoica posición solo segundos después, inhalando más del cigarrillo para soltarlo justo en frente de su profesor. 

 

— ¿Soy importante para ti? Huh. ¿Es porque somos amigos? — la voz seca del kazajo interrumpió el tren de pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de Jean-Jacques. 

— Espero que sepas lo que haces. 

 

El profesor no pudo contener las lágrimas por mucho más, así que se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su hogar. Ese día, no saludó de buenas noches a las plantas de su jardín. Ese día, Axel se quedó a su lado incluso mientras dormía, mientras apretaba el peluche de perrito, mientras lloraba a viva voz en un cuarto donde la única compañía humana eran sus propios sollozos. Ese no era el Otabek que conocía. De un momento a otro todo había cambiado y no sabía por qué ni cómo, o qué había estado en medio. No lo entendía, y le dolía más de lo que podría admitir en público su trato hacia él. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Qué le había hecho a él?  

 

— ¿Qué te pasó, Otabebé? 

 

Jean apretó sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo sin contener el llanto. 

 

— ¿Te habré perdido? 

  
  


* * *

 

Ya era entrada la noche y casi la madrugada cuando tocaron a su puerta. Pensó atribuírselo al viento y seguir en la comodidad de su cama lamentándose por lo que había perdido, sin embargo la insistencia del timbre y los golpes en la puerta le hicieron pensar que quizás alguien necesitaba ayuda. Se levantó rápidamente y se puso algo decente para salir; no sin antes revisar sus ojos en el espejo. No se veía bien, se lavó la cara con cuidado.Parecía recién levantado con ojeras, pero era mejor que delatar sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. 

El timbre no dejaba de sonar junto con los ladridos de Axel y fue a la puerta, abriéndola con cuidado. Un hombre y una mujer estaban en frente, ambos con expresión consternada.

 

— ¿Señor Altin?¿Señora? Buenas noches. — saludó a quienes reconoció como los padres de Otabek. 

— Buenas noches, Leroy. 

— ¿Si? ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Quieren pasar?

— Oh no, no. Solo queremos preguntar si Otabek está con usted. No ha llegado a casa y es más de la una de la mañana, ¿le ha llamado o algo? No tenemos su número de teléfono así que decidimos venir a preguntar personalmente — Dijo el hombre —

— Le ruego nos disculpe llegar así a estas horas pero estamos muy preocupados. Él siempre nos llama, ¿sabe? 

 

Jean-Jacques no sabía cómo procesar esa información. Lentamente asintió con la cabeza y parpadeó para forzarse a reaccionar, ¿Qué había hecho Otabek para que sus padres fueran así por la calle buscándolo? 

 

— ¿Le han llamado a su teléfono? 

— No contesta. Por eso pensamos en los posibles lugares donde podría estar. No está con el muchacho De la Iglesia. ¿No está con usted ni ha llegado aquí tampoco?

— No. La última vez que lo vi fue...— estaba a punto de decir que en el parque, pero no parecía lo más prudente — En la escuela, en la salida. ¿Ya revisaron con los vecinos?

— Todo — afirmó el hombre — Leroy, si llega a contactarlo, llévelo a casa por favor. 

— Sí, ¡por supuesto! Les avisaré si llego a saber algo, llamaré a algunos colegas, espero que aparezca pronto. 

— Agradecemos cualquier cosa que nos pueda decir si sabe algo, ¡lo que sea! Este es mi teléfono — La mujer le entregó un papel con un número y su nombre, y Jean-Jacques asintió.

— Seguro que lo haré, Señora Altin.

— Gracias, lo apreciamos. Que tenga buenas noches y perdón por tocar la puerta tan tarde.

— Oh, no, no se preocupen por eso, entiendo. Buenas noches.

  
  


Cuando cerró la puerta, el corazón se le aceleró. ¿Dónde estaba Otabek? En seguida tomó su teléfono para empezar a buscar. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si había hecho algo estúpido? No. ¡No! No tenía que pensar así. Las malas noticias llegaban primero y esta había tardado, tenía que convencerse de que Otabek estaba bien e ignorar la fuerza del sentimiento de angustia que quería subir a la superficie por detrás de su llanto. No podía dejarse llevar. No ahora. Otabek lo necesitaba aunque no lo supiera y no estaría tranquilo si no lo encontraba.    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento mucho, profe Leroy >__< Beka necesita chancleta, lo sé.


	7. Respuesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cada acción tiene reacción y cada reacción una consecuencia.

**** Jean-Jacques Leroy merodeaba con las manos en los bolsillos por la calle semi iluminada de aquel sector, rotando su imaginación en lo que le había pasado al muchacho que estaba buscando. Se imaginó uno y mil escenarios que iban desde el rapto por algún delincuente hasta el haberse escapado de la casa y más. Éste era un terrible momento para que su cabeza merodeara entre sus especulaciones, sin embargo, era en lo que podía ocupar sus pensamientos caminando por la calle del bar nada decente en cuyas afueras había sorprendido a sus dos estudiantes el sábado pasado, era difícil que con la sugestión del letrero de la entrada no se imaginara cosas, sabía que algunas veces pasaban asuntos turbios ahí y le hervía la sangre el imaginarse que su Otabek...Negó con la cabeza, no era suyo ni lo sería, pero su cabeza le hacía colocar el posesivo en frente de su nombre casi en automático, y estaba mal pensar así cuando Altin había sido tan grosero con él horas antes y ya no sabía si podrían hablar como lo hacían, el muchacho había cambiado de la noche a la mañana y eso lo había descompuesto de una manera que no le cabía en su capacidad de comprensión.

Luego de que los padres de Otabek tocaran la puerta de su casa, llamó a Yuri Plisetsky, quien conocía mejor aquella zona que él mismo, y le comentó la situación, luego de un par de obscenidades por despertarlo a esas insanas horas le dejó un mensaje que le hizo pensar todavía más allá.

“ _ No te preocupes tanto por él. Es solo un mocoso grosero e idiota, seguro está cerca haciéndose el rebelde por ninguna razón...Y JJ...Olvídalo. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero”. _

_ Olvídalo.  _ Eso había dicho él. Pero ¿cómo olvidarlo si moraba su existencia en el corazón de Jean-Jacques Leroy en una forma que no podía explicar con palabras? Cuando se trasnochaba llorando por su trato injustificado hacia él y más aún cuando había dejado la comodidad de su casa para ir a buscarlo de madrugada porque sus papás estaban preocupados por él. Su comportamiento era irresponsable, pero no estaba en él odiarlo. Intentaba más no podía hacerlo. 

Quería ayudarlo, pero se le había deslizado por las manos como agua que cae a través de ellas. Ya no sabía si seguían siendo amigos o no.

Caminó un poco más entre las luces brillantes de esa calle que no le inspiraba confianza, había aparcado su auto cerca. Y ahí lo vio, con un muchacho más alto que él. Parecía forcejear o tratar de abrazarlo, no estaba seguro. Decidió acercarse algunos pasos más y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Una pelea. Otabek estaba peleando.

El chico estaba tratando de quitarse a alguien de encima a puños, su boca sangraba y la chaqueta negra de cuero que vestía estaba sucia de polvo, y el olor a humo de cigarrillo en el aire lo alarmó. 

Jean-Jacques no lo pensó. 

 

— ¡Otabek! — Le llamó recogiendo su fuerza para sonar firme y autoritario. No hubo respuesta de parte de su estudiante quien solo siguió entretenido tomando a su oponente por los brazos para intentar tirarlo al suelo sin éxito, en lo que su contrincante aprovechó para pegarle en la frente con la cabeza y dejarlo mareado por el dolor. 

— ¡Otabek Altin! — repitió el profesor, esta vez más cerca, más fuerte, corriendo al lugar y metiendo sus brazos en medio de Altin y el desconocido, haciendo uso de la fuerza para separarlos. Cuando el otro se dio cuenta de que el profesor no era un oponente al que pudiera vencer, se fue corriendo de la escena. 

 

Jean-Jacques se volvió a Otabek, quien le desviaba la mirada y se acomodaba la chaqueta, llevándose la mano a la boca aún sangrando, su cabello desordenado y los ojos con un leve color rosa que no pintaba nada bien. 

 

— Otabek Altin — Repitió una vez más Jean-Jacques Leroy, asombrado de encontrar al kazajo en semejante estado y en ese lugar. Por momentos hubo silencio hasta que Otabek lo rompió cuando el policía de turno se acercó a ellos corriendo. Al parecer habían avisado sobre una pelea.

— ¿Conoce a este muchacho, señor?

— ¿Vas a llevarme a la policía? — Reclamó Altin, aunque JJ pareció no escucharlo mientras el policía hablaba con el profesor.

— Sí, justo vine a recogerlo, no le causará más molestias — JJ le sonrió al oficial aunque no tenía ganas y volvió con rostro serio a los ojos de Altin — Verdad, ¿Otabek? 

 

El kazajo asintió lentamente y el oficial se fue calle abajo dejándolos solos. 

 

— Pensé que me entregaría por distorsionar el orden público, ¿no sería genial profesor? — El kazajo hablaba lento y miraba a un lado y a otro, lentamente, como buscando ubicarse. 

— A donde voy a entregarte es a tu casa y a tus padres. 

— Ese tipo...Trató de tocarme, ¿sabe? Y no hablo de tocar el hombro, hablo de tocar — Otabek se llevó la mano hacia abajo entre sus piernas y el profesor lo detuvo antes de que pudiera mostrarle dónde, tomándole de la muñeca con fuerza. Sus labios estaban apretados en una delgada línea y sus cejas encontrándose en el centro de su rostro no hacían sino endurecer su mirada. Otabek parpadeó mirándolo por un par de segundos e hizo un movimiento brusco con su brazo  para zafarse del agarre de Jean-Jacques

— ¿También usted tratará de tocarme profesor? — Otabek soltó una pequeña risa. Sonaba extraña, lejana, desconocida — No me molestaría, ¿sabe?  No si es usted.

 

En el corazón de Leroy algo se movió y no lo supo identificar, pero era claro que Altin estaba bajo el efecto de algo dañino, ¿drogas? ¿alcohol? No sabía, pero sabía que necesitaba sacarlo de ahí lo más rápido posible. 

 

— Camina. — Le ordenó, Altin no se movió — ¿No vas a caminar? — Otabek solo lo vio con desafío sin mover un solo músculo.

 

Leroy lo tomó por los antebrazos e hizo una maniobra para llevárselo a cuestas. Sus brazos de jardinero hicieron fácil el levantamiento y sus manos abrieron con facilidad la puerta trasera de su auto para meter a Altin allí, cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Sus manos se cerraron en puños y abrió la puerta del conductor, comenzando el viaje tan pronto como supo que Altin estaba asegurado en el asiento trasero y las puertas tenían seguro. 

 

— ¿Otabek, qué estabas haciendo en ese lugar?

 

Silencio.

 

Jean-Jacques vio por el retrovisor y notó que Otabek había colapsado de sueño, mareo o lo que sea que tuviera en su sangre en el asiento trasero de su auto. Volvió su mirada al frente y respiró varias veces para reprimir la ira que quería manifestarse en forma de lágrimas, siguiendo adelante.

Mientras conducía, pensaba en qué hacer. La primera vez que lo recibió en su casa había estado golpeado, pero estaba consciente, esto era diferente. Se había escapado de su casa y había preocupado a sus padres. No entendía cómo había pasado esto, y también se preguntaba en si llevarlo a su propia casa otra vez sería lo correcto. Estaba herido y mal. 

No. 

Esta vez, no podría ayudarlo. No podía llevárselo a su casa y fingir que todo estaba bien. Sus padres habían recurrido a él y se los devolvería tal como lo había encontrado. Hacer otra cosa sería irresponsable, y en este momento, más que un amigo alcahueta, ese muchacho necesitaba un profesor, y la última vez que hablaron Otabek le había dejado claro que así era como lo veía, así que actuaría como tal. 

 

* * *

 

Otabek Altin caminaba entrando a la escuela. El dolor de cabeza que tenía era impensable, las ganas de ir al baño a devolver todo lo que tenía en el estómago cuando se levantó fueron espantosas así que no tomó desayuno esa mañana. Ni qué decir de la luz, le molestaba cada pequeño rayo de sol que se le colaba por las gafas oscuras que había llevado ese día precisamente por la misma razón. Al llegar a la escuela, el ruido de cada pequeño detalle se amplificaba en sus oídos, era insoportable. Había decidido que no prestaría atención en clase, eso sería peor, luego se las arreglaría estudiando en casa, ya que no tendría tiempo de salir. Sus padres le habían dado una buena reprimenda por salir de casa sin permiso entre otras cosas que no valía la pena recordar. 

¿Por qué había regresado a ese lugar solo? Luego de que Leo se fue y tuvo esa conversación con el profesor, quería respuestas. Quería saber si esa maldita sensación en el estómago sólo se la daba ese tipo o si podía ser con cualquiera. Así que buscó, cualquiera. Leo no contaba, ya lo había meditado y definitivamente no era así con él. Tampoco con el tipo de anoche ni ninguno de los que vio el sábado. ¡Incluso llegó al baño para tocarse pensando en el profesor! Necesitaba estar seguro, y eso era lo que más le asustaba, el confirmarlo. Le gustaba tanto su profesor en muchos aspectos y hasta ahora se daba cuenta, y para el tope del pastel lo había tratado como basura el día anterior porque no sabía qué hacer con su vida. Quería respuestas y las obtuvo, sólo que ahora había más preguntas. 

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Era un problema, y mucho más ahora que no sabía si el profesor querría hablarle otra vez luego de lo que hizo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y en el bolsillo derecho sintió la caja de cigarrillos que había comprado ayer. La estrujó en la mano y llegó a la cesta de la basura para tirarla cuando alguien le tomó la mano con fuerza antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

 

— ¡Hey! Si no los usas al menos regálamelos a mí — Leo de la Iglesia apareció de la nada y Otabek bajó  la mano, volteando a mirarlo.

— Puedes quedártelos todos — le dio la caja, se ajustó el maletín y siguió caminando, pero Leo lo siguió

— Bro, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué usas lentes? ¿Pasó algo malo? Vi a JJ hace poco, no estaba sonriendo como siempre, parecía enojado. ¿Tiene que ver contigo? 

— Leo...Tenemos que ir a clase

— Oh, ¡sí tiene que ver contigo!. Lo escuché hablando con Plisetsky, ¿sabes? Sobre llevar a alguien a la oficina del director, pero diciendo que no podían hacer nada si se había cometido fuera de la escuela, si fuiste tú tienes que decírmelo ¡porque suena genial!

 

Otabek se sintió más ansioso, ¿a donde el director? Nunca había ido a ese lugar, aunque tenía curiosidad siempre significaba algo malo. Le tranquilizaba la segunda parte de lo que dijo de todas maneras, si hizo algo fuera de la escuela poco podían hacer dentro de ella. 

 

— Fui al antro ayer y me encontró el profesor Leroy

 

Leo tuvo que cubrirse la boca con las manos de lo abierta que la puso y empezó a bombardearlo con preguntas. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Afortunadamente faltaba poco para clase así que no tuvo que responderle, pero al llegar lo primero que vio al entrar al salón fue el rostro del jefe de curso, quien charlaba con otros estudiantes. Tal como le habían dicho, estaba serio y se veía enojado.

Su expresión se hizo más dura al fijar sus ojos en el kazajo. 

 

— Altin, quítate los lentes dentro del salón de clase. El sol está afuera. 

 

El resto de los estudiantes rieron mientras ellos tomaban asiento, pero él no le hizo caso. 

 

— Tengo los ojos enfermos

— Entonces, ¿por qué no te quedaste en casa? 

— Quería venir a clase. 

— Altin, la luz no te va a dejar ver bien la pizarra, así que haz el favor de quitarte los lentes de sol. 

— ¿Qué hará si no lo hago? — Los murmullos de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar y el profesor tampoco, caminando hacia su asiento 

— Te los quitaré yo mismo — mencionó inclinándose para levantarle los lentes de sol, fijándose en su mirada. Sus ojos estaban bien, sin embargo parecieron reaccionar ante la luz de la lámpara mientras el profesor guardaba los lentes quedándose con ellos y regresando a la pizarra para dirigirse a la clase y dar las pautas del día antes de retirarse y que empezara la jornada. 

— Wow, vaya que parece muy enojado 

— Lo está. 

— ¿Qué le hiciste, aparte de ser un imbécil con él ayer?

— ¡Nada! 

— ¿Nada? Bro, ¡le recibiste con hielo ayer y hoy está que arde! En el mal sentido...Ok eso no se escuchó bien, pero me entendiste, ¿verdad?

— No, nada. Y ni una palabra de eso a nadie. 

— Tal vez deberías hablar con él. Sabes en dónde vive, no sé, ¿una disculpa? 

— Podría ser 

— O puedes ir a su casa con la excusa de que te devuelva tus gafas, porque no creo que te las devuelva en todo el día. 

 

Y así fue. Durante el día no tenía clases con él pero en el receso o en los pasillos cada vez que se lo cruzaba le daba esa mirada de infinito enojo, aunque parecía que los músculos de la cara se le fueran a quedar estirados, como si se estuviera esforzando demasiado. No le habló y él tampoco pudo, cada vez que se le acercaba para pedirle los lentes y no tener que ir a su casa luego, el profesor lo esquivaba o cambiaba a hablar con la persona más cercana que tuviera, dejándolo a él en el olvido y también a la merced de las terribles luces hasta la hora de salida. 

Eso le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, amargo. Cuando iba de camino a la casa, se le ocurrió desviarse hacia esa casa con la que tenía una deuda, porque necesitaba recuperar su artículo, porque extrañaba a su dueño de la forma en la que era antes de aquella discusión, y en su corazón se estaba volviendo algo más que simple molestia, se había convertido en remordimiento y sólo crecía con el tiempo. Llegó a la casa y notó que las flores del jardín del frente no tenían la tierra mojada como usualmente estaba y algunos de los arbustos tenían dos o tres ramitas fuera de lugar. Ese fin de semana el profesor no se había ocupado de su jardín, y ese terrible sentimiento creció más. Dio un paso adelante para tocar la puerta, pero se quedó a mitad de camino al tocar el timbre. Quiso devolverse, pero los ladridos de Axel delataron la presencia de un intruso en la puerta de la casa. Otabek tomó aire y tocó el timbre, de todas maneras ya estaba ahí. 

Leroy tardó en aparecer. Y cuando abrió la puerta, estaba cubierto con una chaqueta entera de frío, sus ojos se veían un poco hinchados y al ver quién era frunció el ceño.

 

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Otabek? — Preguntó en la misma voz que había usado antes en la escuela —

— Usted se quedó con mis gafas

— ¿Ves? Algo de luz no te iba a hacer daño. 

— Ya mis padres me castigaron, ¿feliz? 

— Yo hice lo que tenía que hacer. Y tú nunca me respondiste, ¿qué hacías en ese lugar?

— ¿Tengo que responder a eso? 

— No si ya no quieres hablarme. Lo dejaste claro ayer, ¿no? En el parque. Soy solo tu profesor. Viniste solo por tus lentes ¿no es así? 

 

La voz del profesor estaba empezando a perder su tono firme y Otabek miró a ambos lados de la casa, empujándolo hacia adentro con ambas manos y cerrando la puerta tras él. Esa no era una conversación para tener en público. El kazajo chasqueó los dientes y retiró las manos en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba aún tocando el pecho del profesor sobre la chaqueta. 

 

— Yo no…Yo nunca dije que no quería hablarle...¡Oye! — Axel había llegado a saludarlo enredándose en sus piernas y fue difícil mantener la tensión con él ahí. Le pareció escuchar al profesor murmurar algo como “traidor” hacia el perro, que pronto se volvió a su amo para tener más cariño.

— ¡Axel! ¡no! ¡Aún estamos enojados con Otabek! — murmuró haciendo puchero agachándose para tomar al can por las mejillas y acariciarle hasta que recordó de repente lo que acababa de escuchar levantándose para ver al estudiante — ¿Qué dijiste?

— Que sí quiero seguir hablándole...Que ayer...Ayer fui un idiota

— Otabek, no tienes que forzarte a hacer esto por cortesía, yo—

— ¡No quiero hacerlo por cortesía! ¡Quiero hacerlo! ¡Fui un idiota! ¿Está bien? Fui un imbécil con usted y…— Tomó aire cerrando los ojos — No vine aquí por los lentes — Respiró nuevamente calmando su ritmo de respiración un poco y siguió hablando. Ya estaba ahí, ya no había vuelta atrás— Fui allá porque estaba confundido, pero estaba buscando algo donde no lo iba a encontrar. Espero pueda perdonarme...Por todo...Jean-Jacques.

 

Jean-Jacques se quedó atónito ante la disculpa y por unos segundos no dijo nada, solo lo miró a los ojos con algo de humedad en ellos al igual que los de Otabek. 

 

— ¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo y esto es para salir del paso? — preguntó el profesor, su fachada de enojo reemplazada hace rato por la tristeza y recientemente la sorpresa. — ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti otra vez, Otabek?

— Jean…— Se acercó dando un paso adelante cerrando el espacio entre ellos y lo miró a los ojos — ¿No me estás…?— se reprimió de referirse a él de tú — ¿No me está escuchando? Fui a buscar algo allá.

— ¿Qué cosa podrías estar buscando en un lugar así?

— Yo no lo sabía. Ahora lo sé. Espero puedas...Pueda perdonarme — Se puso de puntillas y sin pensar tomó las mejillas del profesor y juntó sus labios con los contrarios. La presión fuerte, los ojos del profesor abiertos como platos y Otabek teniendo todos sus sentimientos revueltos cayendo en su lugar arreglando el rompecabezas que había formado esos últimos días en su interior. 

 

Otabek se separó de él y luego de un momento de mirarse mutuamente y ver cómo los ojos azules de su profesor parecían brillar, rompió el silencio.

 

— Debo irme. Estoy castigado. 

 

Jean-Jacques asintió con la cabeza tratando de mantenerse respirando,y señaló la mesa de comedor, donde estaban los lentes de Altin, quien negó. 

 

— Vendré mañana por ellos. Y pasado mañana y el día siguiente hasta que me perdone. 

 

Otabek le tomó la mano acariciándola antes de irse cerrando suavemente la puerta, y permaneciendo ahí un momento tomando una gran bocanada de aire por lo que acababa de hacer.

Jean-Jacques apenas pudo reaccionar, estaba perdiendo la respiración y su corazón latía tan fuerte y rápido que era difícil prestar atención. Reunió fuerzas y abrió la puerta de su casa, con esperanza de encontrar no muy lejos a su estudiante y aliviado de que no hubiera ido lejos para tomarlo y abrazarlo contra su pecho, murmurando como un mantra, una y otra vez mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

 

— Sí, sí te perdono, Otabek. Sí te perdono, Otabek. 

 

El kazajo sentía que el profesor sollozaba y luego de estar atrapado en ese abrazo, con duda lo correspondió, sintiendo un beso en su coronilla.

 

Él era la respuesta que buscaba. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después del horrible cap anterior espero se haya endulzado más la vida para el profesor Leroy. Se merece amor, mucho. 
> 
> Ya no sé ni qué poner en las notas, - les da galletas- ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Kudos/comments se aprecian mucho.


	8. Fantasía

 

El celular no había dejado de vibrar toda esa noche luego de que le había contado lo sucedido a Leo. Otabek estaba en su cuarto, tumbado en su cama con la puerta cerrada, ya a altas horas de la noche, con la luz apagada pero con el celular aún encendido.

 

_“¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho! Felicidades, has probado al profesor más rico de la escuela”_

_“Leo, por favor”_

_“¿Qué? Dime, ¿a qué sabe?”_

_“No te lo voy a decir”_

_“Oww, ¿es porque no quieres que lo pruebe también?”_

_“...”_

_“Ok, ok, ya entendí que lo quieres para ti, pero ¿cómo fue? ¿Le diste lengua?”_

_“—facepalm emoji— ¡NO! Ya te dije que no, sólo fue algo pequeño. Al menos sirvió para que me dijera que me perdona, sin embargo creo que no es suficiente”_

_“¡Oh! Un beso pequeño. Por supuesto que no es suficiente, ahora necesitas hacer el resto de pasos”_

_“¿El resto de pasos? ¿De qué estás hablando? Hablaba de si era suficiente para que me disculpara por...Por ser así ”_

_“Sí, ya sabes, ir a visitarlo, robarle un beso húmedo y rico, y vestirte con ropa que grite ‘Profesor, estoy listo para que me coja, fuerte y duro’”_

_“Leo, voy a dormir”_

_“Oh, ¿te gusta despacito y suave entonces?”_

_“¡Leo! Voy a desconectarme”_

_“Bekaaaaa”_

_“Te veo mañana”_

 

Otabek tomó una gran bocanada de aire y desconectó su WiFi, no quería saber qué otra estupidez le iba a decir Leo luego de haber leído aquello. Ya era suficiente con tener que ir al día siguiente a la escuela y ver al profesor Leroy, ¿cómo reaccionaría? Sólo le quedaba ir y esperar. No había premeditado aquel beso, sólo fue el momento donde aprovechó la oportunidad y lo hizo, se había sentido tan dulce, tan perfecto, su boca se le hizo hermosa, hecha para ser consentida, y Otabek se encontró a sí mismo tocándose sus labios con su dedo índice pensando en los ajenos, sabiendo ahora que quería más de aquellos labios prohibidos que apenas había probado.

 

Leo tenía razón en una cosa dentro de toda su palabrería. Si quería seguir adelante con eso, necesitaba darle señales al profesor. Ya lo notaba como su estudiante, podría notarlo como algo más que eso, mucho más. Del tiempo que había pasado con él, sabía que no era ajeno a las demostraciones de afecto de hombres y que había una alta posibilidad de cumplir lo que estaba decidido a hacer.

 

El no era el mejor en su materia — Educación física — constantemente quedaba atrás en las carreras y en los ejercicios de gimnasia, su nula elasticidad no le ayudaba a completar las piruetas necesarias para que fueran armoniosas. Sin embargo, sí poseía fuerza y buenos brazos, aparte de, se suponía, un buen cuerpo a pesar de su estatura. ¿Podría impresionar al profesor con ellos? ¿Podría llegar a su casa vestido de manera diferente? Más atractivo para él, quizás.

 

O podría sugerirle un día ir a la piscina comunitaria de la ciudad, así podría ver más de ese bonito cuerpo. Jadeó al recordar esos brazos de jardinero bañados en piel canela con tatuajes en ellos, firmes al tacto, suficientemente fuertes para levantar su peso y llevarlo a muchos lugares, en especial a su cama, podría acariciarlo con las mismas manos que cuidan con tanta devoción a sus flores, tocarlo de la misma suave manera en su abdomen subiendo lento para quitarle el uniforme, desabotonar su camisa botón a botón hasta dejar su pecho descubierto sólo para él, verlo bajar la cabeza luego de pedirle permiso para poder besarlo donde antes tocaba, sentir su lengua sobre él, subiendo en un camino de húmedos besos hasta su cuello donde lo dejaría morder a gusto y gritar al sentirlo succionar su piel, Otabek arqueando su cabeza para dejarle espacio y...

 

No, ¡no!...Sí.

 

Otabek negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta hacia dónde iban sus pensamientos, pero éstos fueron más rápidos, un espasmo de gusto corrió a su parte baja pidiendo atención, que ya había completado todo el cine mental al estar saludando una mano de Otabek, que se había metido inadvertidamente bajo sus pantalones y ropa interior a terminar el trabajo que la mente había comenzado. Frotó su mano contra su miembro cerrando los ojos, imaginando más allá del toque y los besos que su profesor podría proporcionarle, apretó fuerte las sábanas con su mano libre y abrió la boca ahogando un gemido en su almohada al sentir que se derramaba, jadeando por varios segundos antes de recuperar el aliento.

 

* * *

 

Las clases de la semana luego de aquel día no fueron nada fáciles para Jean-Jacques Leroy. Lo bueno era que había recuperado su compostura, su ceño no estaba fruncido ya y tenía el mismo ánimo alegre de siempre con sus estudiantes y las demás personas, quizás hasta un poco más. No había dejado de pensar en ese pequeño beso, ese rayito minúsculo de esperanza que había recibido la tarde en que Otabek fue a disculparse con él. Fue tan dulce, tan decidido, y le sorprendió bastante ese gesto que le tomó desprevenido completamente porque nunca en su vida se le habría ocurrido que una fantasía de las suyas se hiciera tan real, aunque fuera sólo por un tierno beso sobre sus labios y nada más.

 

Y no dejaba de pensar en lo que significaba para él aquel gesto. Podría significar que tenía un camino por delante y que estaba decidiendo si recorrerlo o no. Pero también, podría significar que era sólo un gesto de gratitud o de disculpa, o quizás Otabek era de aquellos que les gustaba darle cariño a su profesor de manera poco convencional, ya antes algunas chicas se le habían insinuado de todas formas. No lo culpaba, Leroy sabía que estaba muy bueno y que era inevitable resultar atractivo a mucha gente, incluso a algunos de sus estudiantes. Pero, hasta ese momento no había sabido que Otabek podría ser uno de ellos. Pensaba en las chicas, pero ¿los chicos? Y de todos, ¿Otabek? Otabek, quien se había puesto de puntas para besarlo, acariciarle la mano y luego dejarle abrazarlo fuertemente en la puerta de su casa mientras le perdonaba...Otabek, con el que soñaba siempre, Otabek, el que con aquel roce le había calado hasta los huesos y no había dejado de pensar en él toda la semana...Otabek, al que le habían castigado y no vería su linda figura pasar por su casa por algunos días más.

 

Otabek. Otabek era tan bonito...Tan bonito.

 

Le era muy difícil concentrarse en especial en la clase de esa semana con los muchachos haciendo la rutina de ejercicios de siempre, sin embargo, Altin, quien siempre estaba atrás, que nunca se esforzaba más de lo necesario, estaba empezando a destacar. De ser el último en el cronómetro de las carreras pasó a ser el quinto de un curso de cuarenta. Pudo hacer un backflip perfecto luego de meses de no poder hacer nada de gimnasia, y casi podría jurar que su estudiante le enviaba miradas cuando terminaba sus hazañas, como si específicamente estuvieran diseñadas para decirle ‘mírame’.

 

Negó con la cabeza. Eso era un pensamiento estúpido, y seguramente la mejoría de Altin se debía a su muy reciente desliz con los cigarrillos y la escapada de su casa. Leroy no lo entendía, más no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

 

Los días de castigo del kazajo terminaron, y el sábado, el profesor feliz, arreglando su jardín, le recibió con los brazos abiertos en su casa. Lo que no se esperaba era la forma cómo el muchacho llegaría. Dejó las tijeras de jardinería a un lado porque al voltearse podría haber hecho desastres de la impresión. La manguera también la dejó en el piso sin molestarse en cerrar la llave cuando Otabek cruzó su puerta, estaba peinado con el cabello hacia atrás, parecía haber usado gel, tenía una chaqueta de cuero negro ceñida al cuerpo, debajo una camiseta blanca, rematando con pantalones negros y botas también del mismo color.  La boca se le secó con la vista e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no morderse el labio justo en frente de él.

 

— O…¡Otabek! ¡Hola Otabek! ¿Cómo estás?

— Hola, profesor Leroy

— Ah...Ya...Ya te he dicho mil veces que puedes decirme...Hablarme de tú.

— Pero...Con lo de los últimos días, pensé que ya no — Mencionó el estudiante pasándose una mano por la cabeza, empujando algunas hebras de cabello detrás de sus orejas, pasando una de sus manos por la afilada mandíbula que perfilaba su rostro.

— No te preocupes, ya puedes volver a la normalidad.

— Qué bueno, Jean — Otabek se acercó a donde estaban las flores del jardín del frente — Han florecido mucho — Mencionó.

— Sí, mucho. Hm, Otabek, te ves algo diferente.

— ¿Diferente?

— Sí, eh...La ropa, es diferente. Te queda muy bien de hecho. ¿Estás en plan conquista, quizás?

— Mmm — Otabek le miró con el ceño fruncido fijamente al rostro sin decirle nada —

— ¡N-No me malentiendas! Quiero decir, si de pronto, ¿te gusta alguna chica? Porque vestido así seguramente la conquistarías.

— ¿Llama suficiente la atención?

— Mucho, en especial los pantalones apretados.

— ¿Profesor? — El kazajo ladeó la cabeza — ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

— Nada, que la chaqueta se te ciñe bien al cuerpo.

— Ah.

 

Desviaron la conversación hacia cómo había estado el jardín y las pequeñas ‘novias’ de Leroy — sus rosas — como a veces las solía llamar. Axel vino también a su encuentro, ladrando feliz, moviendo la cola al ver a Otabek otra vez. JJ indicó al perro que entrara a la casa y obedeció al instante, mientras recogía los implementos de jardinería, Otabek mirando fijamente la manguera cerca del lugar donde estaba su profesor.

 

— ¿Quieres una bebida, Otabek?

— Sí, por favor.

 

JJ cerró el grifo, faltaba drenar el agua que quedaba dentro de la manguera para guardarla dentro de la casa. Tan pronto como empezó a enrollarla, Otabek dio un paso adelante y se tropezó con la misma, cayendo en la tierra de frente, manchando su camisa blanca.

 

— ¿Otabek? ¿Estás bien? ¡Lo siento!

— ¡E-estoy bien! Estoy bien. ¿Puedo...Puedo entrar y usar su...Tu baño un momento por favor?

— Otabek, entremos y lavemos la camiseta. La chaqueta creo que no tuvo daños, pero la camiseta, uff. Hay que lavarla y ponerla a secar.

 

Otabek asintió, entrando con él a la sala, quitándose la chaqueta, examinándola muy poco tiempo, asintiendo a las afirmaciones del profesor, dejándola en una silla. Siguiendo por su camiseta, quitándosela para dejar su torso al descubierto para sorpresa del profesor quien por segunda vez esa tarde se quedó sin saliva en la boca.

 

— ¡O-O-Otabek! ¡D-d-dame tu camiseta!...Digo, para...Uhm…

— Jean, está bien, yo puedo hacerlo solo. Ya regreso.

 

Otabek fue con su cara estoica al baño y enjuagó la camisa blanca, quitándole la tierra. Exprimió el exceso de agua y se vio a sí mismo en el espejo, su cabello estaba bien aún. Vio su torso también...Y tuvo una idea no muy correcta, pero ya había avanzado, así que no estaba de más otro esfuerzo. Dejó la prenda a un lado por un momento para tomar ambos botones con sus manos haciendo círculos con su dedo pulgar, pellizcándolos un poco, suave, el kazajo abriendo la boca frente al espejo sin dejar salir ni un solo sonido, viendo cómo se erguían debajo de sus dedos hasta que estuvo satisfecho. Tomó aire y salió de ahí a encontrarse con el profesor quien le esperaba en la sala.

 

— Otabek, ¿pudiste limpiar la camiseta? — Volteó a verlo y si era posible eso volvió a quedarse seco, aparte de no escatimar en detalles. Nunca había visto a su estudiante sin la parte de arriba — ni la de abajo para variar — pero no se esperaba que tuviera tan buen pecho, abdomen, brazos...Era pequeño en estatura, pero lo compensaban tantas otras cosas...Se quedó embelesado más tiempo del necesario en esos botones hasta que Otabek le habló nuevamente.

 

— Sí, aquí está. ¿Te importa si me quedo así mientras se seca? No debería tardar.

— P-podría darte...Digo, podría prestarte una camisa seca…

— Hace calor, mejor así.

— Está bien

 

La tarde transcurrió tranquila excepto por el hecho de que Otabek Altin se paseaba por su casa sin camisa, podía también verle la espalda cuando se levantaba y cómo los pantalones favorecían su...Esto tenía que parar, estaba perdiendo la cabeza y el comportamiento del muchacho no le estaba ayudando en nada. Casi, casi quería que la noche llegara rápido para volver a estar solo, y casi, casi, quería que la noche nunca llegara para poder quedarse mirándolo por siempre y quizás...Quizás…

 

— ¿Jean?

— ¿Eh?

— Ya se está haciendo tarde. No estoy castigado completamente pero aún no puedo estar afuera luego de una hora. Es mejor no arriesgarme.

— Oh, claro, claro. Iré a buscar tu-

— Yo iré — Otabek se colocó la chaqueta de cuero negro encima de su torso desnudo, y cuando se dio la vuelta, el profesor reprimió un jadeo antes de verlo desaparecer por la puerta del baño y reaparecer ya con la camisa puesta, soltando el aire que había retenido hasta ese momento al verlo completamente vestido otra vez.

 

— Lo siento, por lo de la manguera.

— Está bien, no importa. ¿Nos vemos en clase?

— Sí, claro.

— Entonces hasta luego.

 

— Hasta luego, Otabek — le sonrió, viéndolo alejarse hasta que se acordó de algo y lo tomó de la mesa — ...Hm, ¿Otabek? — le recordó al verlo dar dos pasos fuera de su casa, mostrándole una sonrisa grande y los lentes de sol en la mano — Creo que se te olvidaron estos —

— ¿Ya me los vas a devolver? — preguntó

— Bueno, creo que hacen buen juego con tu ropa. Además, ya no tengo motivos para retenerlos aquí.

— Gracias — Otabek los tomó y los colocó en el cuello de la camiseta interna — Nos vemos en clase, Jean — Le dijo otra vez, y el profesor habría jurado que Otabek le había guiñado un ojo si no lo conociera y si no fuera sido tan rápido que parecía una ilusión.

— Nos vemos, ¡Otabek! — le dijo sonriendo, viéndolo alejarse calle abajo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y soltando un gran suspiro — Uff.

 

Bajó la cabeza y miró sus propios pantalones, agradecía que fueran anchos ya que podía ocultar cosas, como esa terrible erección que había mantenido gran parte de la tarde y hasta ahora que el culpable se fue.

 

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? La semana pasada el beso tan tierno y ahora...Ahora...Ahora necesitaba una ducha de agua fría.

 

Entró a su baño dejando las prendas afuera y se encerró en la ducha pensando en él. No estaba bien pensar en un estudiante de esa manera, pero...Eso que había hecho era un gran ataque, y no estaba preparado para eso. Estaba a punto de abrir el grifo del agua fría, sin embargo se contuvo. Él era un adulto con necesidades y una de ellas se acababa de pasear campante por su casa, sin camisa, con un buen cuerpo, y con un espectáculo de piel desnuda que no podía ignorar en su cabeza. Arqueó su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, imaginando cómo habría sido el probar esos provocativos botones que hoy le habían presentado, poco a poco su mente iba preparando el escenario y simplemente se dejó llevar.

 

Ya no estaba en el baño de su casa, estaba en su escritorio asignado en la escuela, sentado. Nadie alrededor, sólo él, sin prendas interiores, y bajo su escritorio, Otabek...Otabek arrodillado frente a él en esa chaqueta de cuero negro, sin más nada debajo de ella, Otabek con gafas oscuras puestas sosteniéndole las caderas, Otabek quitándose los lentes para dejarle ver sus bonitos ojos, Otabek acariciando su longitud con esas manos, yendo arriba y abajo, y ocasionalmente con un toque de humedad de su lengua sobre su punta.

 

Un gemido salió de su garganta y murmuró el apodo que había escogido para él.

 

“Otabebé”

 

Las caricias continuaban en su cabeza y en la ducha, cada vez más intensas, el profesor jadeando con el eco que producían las paredes de ese lugar tan cerrado, frotando más su miembro al imaginarse que lo tomaban por completo.

 

“Así, Otabebé…¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes tomarlo entero? Ah...Eres muy bueno…Muy...Bueno.”

 

Jean-Jacques murmuraba en cada embestida, la imagen más vívida en su cabeza.

 

“Otabebé...Hmm ya...No puedo…¡Ah!”

 

Un largo gemido vino, seguido de otro, y de otro cuando el profesor se descargó sobre su mano, acariciando toda su extensión hasta que quedó tan seco como había quedado su boca al ver a Otabek esa tarde.

 

Jadeó abriendo los ojos viendo lo que había hecho y tomando todo el aire posible para recomponerse de su intensa fantasía.

 

“Otabebé, soy un desastre…”

 

Mencionó antes de abrir el grifo del agua fría.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me siento mal por no haber publicado esto antes...Deshonor sobre mi vaca ;_; Perdón por la horrible demora pero ahí vamos. 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Todos los kudos/comments se aprecian bastante :)

**Author's Note:**

> "Para mi tristeza violeta azul  
> Clavelina roja pa mi pasión  
> Y para saber si me corresponde,  
> deshojo un blanco manzanillón.  
> Si me quiere mucho, poquito, nada,  
> tranquilo queda mi corazón"
> 
> La jardinera, Violeta Parra.


End file.
